Accidental Marriage
by Naleyalltheway
Summary: Haley's family wants her to find a guy and she's sick of it. Nathan's manager wants him to change his image. Haley tells her family she's getting married to Nathan Scottto get them off her back. Only thing is, she doesn't even know who he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : ****The Beginning**

Haley walks into her old home to join her family and catch up on good times.

"Haley, come sit, we need to speak with you." Haley sighed as she listened to her mother.

"What mom?" Haley was really annoyed with her mother right now.

"We're worried about you."

"Why?"

"Haley, you're 26 years old."

"And? Your point being?"

"You're not married. And you're still a virgin."

"Taylor's not married. She's almost 30."

"But she's a slut."

"Thank you mother." Taylor said. "Haley, you need to get laid."

"I'm not you Taylor." Haley got up off the couch. She stormed into the kitchen.

Taylor followed her. "I'm sorry sis."

"No your not. You're right."

"For once." Haley glared at her. "Sorry. But mom made me come. Did you know I gave up sex for this?"

"What a saint you are."

"But, I know a way to get them off your back."

"What?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan Scott was just outside his condo and he was shooting free throws. He heard the door slide open.

"I found another thong on your couch. Blonde or brunette?"

"Red head. Big hooters."

"You need to stop this. As your manager, and your brother, I'm saying, you need a new image."

"As your money maker, I say I have a pretty good image Lucas. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have any income. And you wouldn't have been able to pay for the rock you gave Peyton. So, stop worrying about my life and start planning your wedding. Unless she left you?"

"Peyton didn't leave me. She's in LA for the week. She has to do some business."

"Right, if that's what you want to believe."

"I'm going to think up a new image for you. And you will listen to me when I give it to you. And you'll live it."

"Fine, but I will get a say in what I do."

"Deal."

-------------------------------------------------

Haley and Taylor join the rest of the family in the living room. They sit down.

"Mom." Haley looked at her mom. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Why not?"

Haley looked up at Taylor who nodded. "I'm getting married."

"That's great, honey. What's his name?"

"His name?"

"Nathan Scott." Taylor shouted. "She's marrying Nathan Scott."


	2. Chapter 2

Haley shoves Taylor into the kitchen. "Taylor. I don't' even know who Nathan Scott is. Who is he?"

"Basketball player. Your best friends brother."

"Lucas has a brother? How come I didn't know this?"

"Anyway, you have an in. just ask Lucas to ask Nathan to go along with this little scheme. I'm sure he won't mind doing it. I mean it's not like you would actually marry him. It's just a little show for the parents. You'll leave him at the alter."

"I will?"

"Yeah. It's perfect. And plus you can stay a virgin. You won't have to sleep with him. Unless you want to."

"I won't want to sleep with him. Taylor, I don't know if this is a good idea."

"It is, believe me. It's better than mom and the whole family telling you you'll never get married. You'll die a virgin. They won't get any grandkids from you."

"Okay, okay. I'll do it."

"Good, now get Lucas on the phone and make it happen sister."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan was now waiting for Lucas to get off the phone with Peyton. He started to get up when he heard his phone go off. He gets up and heads towards it. "Nathan Scott here. Are you hot?"

"I'm sorry. I must have the wrong number. Is Lucas Scott there?"

"He's right here." Nathan hands the phone to Lucas who just got off the phone with Peyton. "It's for you."

Lucas grabs it. "Hello? Haley hey. Well yeah he is. What? Are you kidding me?" Nathan looks curious at Luke. "Sure. Okay, its perfect. He needs a new image. I'm serious. Okay. See you soon."

"Lucas whatever you're thinking, no. Not happening."

"You need this. You my brother, are getting married."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN AND HALEY MEET**

**NATHAN MEETS THE PARENTS**

**LUCAS GET CERTIFIED TO PERFORM THE CEREMONY**


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan was waiting in his kitchen, waiting to meet his fiancé. He couldn't believe it. He was supposed to get married to this girl. He never met her. It all happened so fast.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Excuse me no. I don't think so. There is no way I'm getting married to your butt ugly friend who's so ugly she can't get herself a guy. No."_

"_Come, on it's good for your image. A family man."_

"_Family? I'm not ready for kids. I hate kids, unless they want my autograph which costs $20."_

"_That's why you hate kids, they have no money for an autograph?"_

"_Precisely. And I'm not getting married."_

"_Yes, you are. You're known as the player of the NBA and it needs to stop. You need a new image. After all, you're 26. Time to settle down and start that family."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The doorbell rang and Lucas went to answer it. "Haley, hey."

Haley stepped inside and took a look around. "This place is great. I guess I'll be living here. Now where is your brother?"

"I'm right here." Nathan came out of the kitchen. "Wow, your actually, not ugly."

"Thanks, I think."

"I thought that you couldn't get a guy, but I guess you just wanted to be married to me instead."

"Listen, buddy the only reason why I'm marrying you is to get my parents off my back."

"If that's your story."

"It is, now would you like to give me a tour?"

"Sure, let's start with the bedroom. And the tour requires you to take off all your clothes. Girls only."

"I don't see that written anywhere."

"It's not written. But it's just so easy to remember."

"I'm sure, but I think Lucas will give me the tour. You can make us something to eat. In the kitchen." Haley shoves Nathan in the direction of where he came from. Haley turns toward Lucas. "Help me. I do not want to spend anymore time with him."

"Haley, come on. You'll never get married. You'll die a virgin. You'll live as an old maid, with 100 cats."

"Okay. But I am so leaving him at the alter."

"That was the plan right?"

"Yes. But now that I've met him, I really want to leave him at the alter."

Nathan came out. "Then why even bother putting up this whole fiasco. I mean if you don't even plan to go through it."

"Because of my family. They keep saying I'll never get married. Do you know how it feels to have a parent like that? Hounding you."

"Okay, I'll be your fiancé. If I see what your parents are like."

"Deal"

--------------------------------------------------

The next day Nathan and Haley arrived at her house. "This is it."

"Okay, should we."

"I don't know. Nathan, my parents are in there."

"That's the point. Listen if we pull this off, then we pull it off. Your mom will get off your back. But my dad won't."

"Okay, let's go." As soon as they reach Haley's door, Haley opens the door and slides her hand in his. "I'M HOME!"

"Haley." Haley's mom studies Nathan. "You must me my future son-in-law?"

"Yes, I am. And I can't believe it took me this long to propose." Nathan looked down at a confused looking Haley. "We've been dating how long? Four and half years. I'm so lucky you stuck around."

"You are lucky at that. It's a good thing you popped the question when you did, I was about to leave you for my other boyfriend who matter of factly proposed yesterday, but you have more money than him and the sex is better, so win-win for me and our soon to be family." Haley said while rubbing your stomach.

Lydia looked at Haley with delight. "You're pregnant?"

"No mom."

"When you leave, I would get to work on making it happen." Lydia whispered to Nathan. "And hurry."

"Mom!"

------------------------------------------------------

When Haley and Nathan arrived back at his apartment, Haley crashed on his couch. "So, looks like I'll be staying here for awhile."

"Yeah, should we start, you know?"

"What?"

"Making babies."

"Just because my mom told you to knock me up, doesn't mean you gonna."

"Well, I want to make a good impression."

"No, but god! Did you see what I have to put up with?"

"Yeah."

"You know there is a way to throw it all away."

"What way is that?"

"Luke does the ceremony."

"Meaning?"

"We actually get married. Luke can get ordained in like a minute and marry us. We don't need a big ceremony and plus you won't have to deal with your mom and planning the wedding."

"Okay, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"I don't want to have sex with you."

"Come on. You can't be serious."

"I am."

"Can I at least have sex with other girls?"

"No."

"Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Haley and Nathan went to bed that night as a married couple. However they weren't going to have sex or sleep in the same bed.

Haley cried herself to sleep that night. She just couldn't believe that she was married. She didn't want to be married. And she didn't want to have sex. She didn't want any of this but she thought it was the only way to get her mother off her back. And soon her mother would expect a grand child. And she didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know how long would be a sufficient amount of time to be married and she didn't know if she made the right choice in getting married to a man that she didn't love. Se always thought marriage and sex and everything connecting the two were about love and wanting to be together for the rest of their lives.

Nathan couldn't seem to get to sleep. He was wondering why he just married this girl, this women that he doesn't even know. He like just met her not even 24 hours ago, and now they were married. He thought it would be okay, you know at least he could have sex, and he wouldn't have to buy her anything, but no sex was not what he had in mind. And no sex with anyone. He wanted to get a divorce as soon as possible so he could actually get some sex.

That morning when Nathan woke up, he was surprised when he smelled French toast. He went into the kitchen and saw Haley in an apron. "Wow, you're acting like a wife already." Haley's hands immediately go to her hips. "Sorry. What did you make?"

"I made chocolate chip, blueberry, banana nut, french toast, muffins, waffles and pancakes."

"Wow."

"That's not all. I also made scrambles eggs, sunny side up eggs. egg sandwiches. Hash browns, sausage, toast, bacon, and bagels. Take your pick."

"Wow, you made all that for me?"

"Yeah, and me. Whatever you don't eat, I'm taking it down to the soup kitchen."

"My wife ladies and gentleman. How'd you sleep?"

"Great. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby. But I did want to have sex with my wife."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Well, it comes with marriage, right."

"Yeah, but we don't have to."

"But I want to have sex. I can't not have sex."

"Then just get your breakfast together and I'll be back with the boxes to bring to the soup kitchen."

When Haley came home she found Nathan waiting for her by the door with a glass of wine. "What is with the alcohol? Trying to get me drunk?"

"No I just figured you would need it when I tell you some news."

"What news?"

"Sit down."

"I'm sitting." Haley sat down. "What happened?"

"Your mom called." Haley took a sip. "She wants to go over wedding plans." She took another sip. "Also she told me I better have sprawled my seed already." Haley chugged the rest of the wine. "More wine?" Haley gave him her glass.

Later that day Haley barged into her mother's house. "Mother!"

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing here?"

"Calling my husband and telling him all of the wedding plans and telling him to get me pregnant with his seed, is just not expectable! Mom, just leave me alone! I don't want you in my life!"

"Say that again. Did you say that you were married?"

"Yeah," Haley held up her left hand. "Nathan and I got married."

"You did. You are pregnant."

"I'm not. I'm not pregnant. And I don't want to be." Haley started to cry. "I have to go." Haley went to Luke's house. "Hi." She said as he opened the door. She steped on in and sat on their couch.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to be married. I don't know why I got married in the first place. I let my sister manipulate me into getting married. To your brother none the less. Why did I let Taylor do this to me. I was happy in my life and I was okay with not having a man in my life and not being, not having a sex life. I'm okay with being a virgin."

"I know. But you've never let Taylor's idea's sink into your brain before, why now?"

"She used my mom as a bargaining chip or whatever. And how for about 5 years, my mom has told me that I would never get married, I would never have kids. I just didn't want my mom to say theses things anymore. I just wanted her to stop. I wanted her to actually love me for me. I wanted her to actually not care if I get married or have a child. I'll do it on my own terms. I just got married because Taylor told me I was marrying him. She just told them that I was getting married to him. I didn't even know him. And this was just days ago. Just a few days ago, I was happy and healthy. And now I'm married."

"Haley, stop talking. You need to talk a breath. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Listen, you don't have to stay married to my brother. Get an annulment. You don't have to stay married to him. But at least stay married to him to at least a month. Maybe you'll change him."

"Why would I possibly change him?"

"He's a player, and if you stay married him, when you two split, maybe you'll have had rub off on him. And who knows, maybe he'll learn a few things from you. Teach him a few things."

"Teach him what?"

"I don't know. Teach him to cook. Teach him to read. I'm sure he would appreciate that."

"Fine. But I will teach him tomorrow. Can I stay here for tonight?"

"Sure. Stay in the guestroom."

When Haley went home the next day she found Nathan in the kitchen cooking.

"Wow, my husband is cooking. Am I dreaming?"

"No, but I figured you'd have to come home sometime. Where were you anyway? After I told you that your mother called, you left, and I never saw you. You never called."

"I went to my mother's. She knows we're married. She thinks I'm pregnant. And I had a mental breakdown with Lucas. I cried and we talked. And I figured out, the exact why I married you."

"Which is?"

"I'm not telling you. But we'll only be married for a month. After that it's divorce time."

"Okay. So until then, we just act like a normal married couple?"

""Yes, a normal happy blissfully newlywed married couple."


	5. Chapter 5

**1 MONTH LATER**

Nathan came home that day and he was ready to break up with his wife. But when he entered his abode, he smelled ham being cooked. "Haley! Are you cooking ham?"

"Yes. Can you come in the kitchen?" Haley puts the rolls in the oven as Nathan comes in. "You need to set the table. Change into your suit. And clean up with the house."

"Why?"

"The whole James clan is coming to meet you. And I would watch out for my brothers. They can be rather, well hard to handle if you know what I mean."

"They're gonna kill me, right." Haley nodded. "How many are there?"

"Well, there's five."

"Five Hales?" She nodded. "How many sisters do you have?"

"Four." Nathan's eyes widen. "Yeah, I know. Exactly what I did when I met them when I was an hour old. I then pooped in my diaper."

"Can I ask why they're coming?"

"I forgot about this because it's been a awhile, but once you've been married for a month in my family, it's always tradition that the whole family comes over and you cook them a ham."

"That's great. We can break up right in front of them."

"No we can't. I don't want to have to act. I can't act. Plus, it takes a while to come up with a logical excuse for you to want a divorce."

"I cheated."

"You cheated on me. Please, like anyone would need anyone else with me around."

"Well, you're just not enough to satisfy me. I need a hooker."

Haley's face fell. "Check the carrots and beans to see if their done. I need to clean up the living room and get dressed." She walks past him as he moves towards the stove. "And when the buzzer goes off, take out the rolls."

When Haley reaches her bedroom, she breaks down in sobs. She sucks up the tears and decides to write Nathan a little love note. She needed to tell him that over the weeks and days of the month she had fallen in love with him. She didn't want to get a divorce. She also thought she should tell him that she was a virgin.

When she came down stairs, the living room was all cleaned up. Nathan was in his suit from when they got married. "What did you do?"

"Let's have a pleasant night with the James clan. After all, we don't want your parents killing me for hurting their daughter. So how about two more weeks. We can come up with a better reason for us not being married anymore."

"We'll come up with a better reason than you cheating on me." They hear a buzzer go off. "That's the ham. I'll check on that, you finish setting the table."

When Haley had the food done, she was just warming the rolls. Nathan came in the room. "We should act like a couple. Whose in love."

"And what do you propose we do to start things?" Nathan walk up to Haley and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"What if I am?" He expertly spun her around and kissed her. His hands were firm on her back. Haley's hand were on his neck. He was feverishly peppering kisses up and down her neck. And when the doorbell rings, they're so caught in each other, that they don't even hear the door open. But they heard Haley's father yell his daughters full name and they immediately stopped.

Taylor laughs. "Hales, where's the bathroom? Show me." Taylor grabs her and shoves Haley in the open bathroom. "What is with you?"

"Taylor, I have guests. So make it quick."

"You are so in love with your husband. Admit it."

"Okay, fine I'm in love with him. But he thinks we're getting divorced soon."

"Did you sleep with him yet?"

"No Tay." Haley left the bathroom.

After dinner, The guys were watching a basketball game and the girls were in the kitchen talking about Haley's marriage. Haley's sister Quinn was asking about the relationship. "So Haley, how come you never introduced us to Nathan when you two started dating?"

"And have Taylor steal him away from me?"

"I would never steal away someone my sister is crazy about."

Vivian laughs. "Like you did with my boyfriend before Howard. Cause I remember you making out with him in my room."

"I never made out with him. He made out with me."

"Okay, okay," Harper said. "Enough about the past, on to Haley again. Now Haley-Bop, we know you were like born to be a mom. When should we be expecting one in nine months?"

"Actually, we discussed that, and we want to wait until we are out of the honeymoon faze. Which won't be for a long time."

Back in the living room, Nathan excuses himself. He heads to his room and he notices the note Haley had written. He read it. He then got very angry. She shouldn't have gotten attached. Downstairs, everyone was leaving when they heard Nathan yell.

"Haley!"

"Nathan what, stop shouting."

"What the hell is this?" he said holding up the note.

"Paper?"

"Don't get smart with me!"

Haley turned to her family. "Maybe this would be a good time for you guys to leave."

"No! let them stay. Especially Taylor. It was her idea anyway."

"Nathan, not now."

"Yes, now. This whole thing started when you were tired of your mom bugging you, you would never get married. So you and Taylor decided it would be fun to bring me into this, let's get married so mommy dearest shuts up."

"Nathan, shut up."

"No, the little virgin never wanted to be married in the first place, then fine, we won't be married."

"What are you saying?"

"I want an annulment. Like the marriage never even happened. Isn't that what you want?"

"No. I don't want that."

"And why not. Because you love me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't love you."

Haley sighs. "You guys can leave now." Haley then stomps up the stairs to Nathan's room. "How could you do that in front of my family?"

"You fell in love."

"So. Is this because of our agreement to not get attached?"

"Yes. You got way too attached."

"You wanna see attachment?" Haley took off her shirt. "This is the most ugly bra I own. More like a belly shirt." She took off her skirt. "These are my granny panties." She takes off her bra. "You see this scar?" She points to right above he left breast. "I got this when they had to operate on my heart when I got into a car accident three years ago. "And this," she takes off her panties. "This is the rest of me. You are the first one to see me like this, other than my doctor. So, you either leave or you can take it while I offer it."

Nathan walks towards the door and closes it. He locks it and goes up Haley and kisses her. "I'll take it."


	6. Chapter 6

When Nathan came home the next day, he bolted into the dining room as he saw Haley go up the stairs. He went into the kitchen and he noticed that his favorite cookies were sitting on the cooling rack.

"I know they're your favorite."

Nathan turned around and saw Haley. "Thanks, Haley." He took a bite of the cookie he grabbed. "It's good."

"Thanks."

"So, about last night."

"Don't worry about it. It happens to every guy at some point."

"Yeah, but not to me. It has never happened."

"I think I know why it happened."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're not attracted to me. I get that."

"That's not it at all."

"Then why? Why would you not be able to have and erection!"

"Because I'm not in love with you!"

"I know. You think I don't know that? I know that you don't love me. But what is so different from me and other girls. You didn't love them, but you slept with them. What's so different about me?!"

"I have the potential to love you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He walks up to Haley and cups her cheek. "I'm close to being in love with you. But I'm not there yet."

"Just how close are you?"

"Dangerously," he closes the distance, so he's an inch away from her face., "close." he closes the distance and he kisses her lips.

"Are you dirty?"

"I might be, why?"

"We need to shower, together."

"Why together?"

"We can learn each other's weak spots. And when we finally do make love, it'll be the best you ever had."

"And you'll remember it for the rest of your life."

Nathan and Haley had been in the shower for about an hour when they heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Stay here, and I'll be right back." Nathan ties a towel around his waist. He steps out into the hall and sees Lucas. "What do you want?"

"I.." Lucas pointed toward the bathroom door.

"Nathan, can you get my vanilla body wash. Cause if your gone, I figure I at least wash myself." Nathan hands it to her. "Thanks baby. I love you."

Nathan turned towards Lucas. "What?"

"You slept with her?"

"No."

"Then what…"

"We're taking things slow, sorta."

"By sorta, you mean, what exactly?"

"We're not having sex, but we're exploring each other's body."

"So, do you love her?"

"Not yet."

"Yet?"

"Yeah. But when I do, I'll be ready to consummate the marriage."

"Okay. By the way, Dan is the kitchen. He contacted me and asked if he could see you. I said yes."

"Okay. I guess I should get dressed or something." He went back into the bathroom. He came downstairs about ten minutes later. "Hey dad."

"Hey son, I heard that you got married."

"I did."

"So you got her pregnant?"

"No, I didn't get her pregnant."

"Then why did you marry her?"

"Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT!" Dan leaves. Nathan turns around and watches as Dan leaves. He also sees Haley in a silk robe. "You do know that was my father, right?"

"Yes, I do. But I just came down here to tell you, I love you."

"Really?" She nods. "Anything else?" She shakes her head. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Haley sits down on the counter stool. "What's up."

"I think we should take a trip somewhere."

"Why?"

"To explore each other."

"We can do that here."

"But it would be good to get away, wouldn't it."

"Yeah, but. I can't. I have work. And you have work."

"So, take the time off."

"It's not that simple. Nathan I love my job. And I love the kids. I can't just leave them. If I do, they won't have any teacher. I tried to take off a day once before, but it didn't work. They wouldn't do anything."

"That's because you're the best teacher ever."

"And it's because of that that I can't just up and leave my students."

"They are so lucky to have you."

"Yeah. So are you."

The next day, Nathan got a note from Haley saying that she would be home early. He waited all day for her to come home. He heard the front door open and he saw Haley run up the stairs. Nathan followed her. "What is with you. Why are you in such a rush?"

"I have to go Florida?"

"You want to go to DisneyWorld©?"

"No time for jokes Nathan. My great grandmother just died. And now I have to go to her funeral. And I was just so close to her and she didn't even see me have a child, or get married. She didn't even meet you. She would have welcomed you with open arms. She would have been pissed that she couldn't been there, but she would have been happy for me. And I just really miss her." She was crying and she gave into Nathan's arms and wept.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Haley was at the airport with Lucas. He was going with her. Nathan was not. He had a couple of games. Lucas volunteered to go with her. He's never been to Northbridge, MA. That's where Haley's grandmother lives. Haley always went there in the summer. She always talked about it during the school year. He always wanted to visit there and see what was so great.

Nathan was holding Haley's hand wishing she wouldn't go? He also wanted to go with her. "Why can't I go with you?"

"You have three games in four days. And I don't want you to miss them."

"But the team and the coach would understand."

"Yeah but I want to watch you play back there and be able to say I'm married to you."

"Okay, but call me everyday so I make sure you're okay."

"Okay, I should go." Haley said as they heard her and Lucas' flight number. Haley gave Nathan one quick kiss and left with Lucas.

* * *

On the plane, her and Lucas have a very meaningful conversation about Nathan.

"Have you two had sex yet?"

Haley looked at Lucas with a shocked look on her face. "I am so not having this conversation with you. It is none of your business."

"So I guess you haven't yet."

"Lucas my great grandmother just died. I was very close to her. And I don't want to talk about sex with your brother. And plus, do you really have this conversation? Talking about your brother's sex life."

"Not really, but I know he really cares for you. And he's so close to being in love with you."

"I want to introduce you to someone when we get there. He's my MSG."

"Your what?"

"My summer guy. He and I dated every summer when I was in high school."

"Okay, I don't need to hear about this. When was the last time you saw him?"

"I don't know, about three years."

"And you two never had sex?"

"No we did not. And what is this?"

"What's what?"

"Why are so obsessed with me having sex?"

"I'm not obsessed with sex. I just know how important it is to you. What a big deal it is to you."

"It's not a big deal to me. I offered myself to him and he didn't even take it."

"He doesn't want you to regret it."

"I won't. I want you him to want me."

"He does."

"If he did, I wouldn't still be a virgin."

"Haley…."

"Lucas, just shut the fuck up. I need to sleep." Haley closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

Back home, Nathan was in Haley's bedroom. He was smelling and breathing in her scent. She smelled so good. He missed her so much.

* * *

When the plane landed, Haley was so sad. Lucas noticed this and he held her hand. She smiled at him and was grateful that he did this small gesture. "Thanks. I'm so nervous. Someone is supposed to pick us up and I don't now who…" Haley stopped mid-sentence and mid-walk when she saw her MSG, Tim. Haley slipped her hand out of Luke's and ran up to him and jumped on him. He spun her around and Lucas felt that Haley was sort of cheating on her husband.

That day went by pretty fast. Lucas just sat by watching as Haley and Tim were catching up on themselves. Lucas felt like he was just watching a television show and he wasn't in the room with them. They also visited her family and friends from this whole other world. He actually found this fascinating.

* * *

Back in Tree Hill, Nathan came home and found out his ex-girlfriend called. She wanted to have a night of passion with him. Nathan knew he couldn't do that. He was married to Haley. He didn't want to cheat on her.

Lucas was looking for Haley and he heard her down the hall. He opened the door and saw Haley underneath Tim. He had his hand under Haley's skirt. He clears his throat. Haley and Tim look up at Lucas.

"Luke, I can explain." Haley said as she got up and walked toward him.

"And you say you love Nathan." Lucas said as he left the room. Lucas was so angry, he decided to call and tell Nathan.

Nathan picked up the phone. "How upset is she?"

"I just caught her cheating on you. Thought you should know." He hung up the phone.

Nathan hung up too. He couldn't believe it. Haley cheated on him. I guess he should cheat on her to make it even. He drove to his ex-girlfriend, Rachel's house. She let him in.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since that night where Nathan went to Rachel's house. Haley was coming home that day. He had to pick up Haley and Lucas at the airport. But he decided to just let them take a cab. He heard his phone ring and he answered it. It was Haley. "Put Lucas on the phone."

Haley handed Lucas the phone. "Yeah bro."

"Could you two just take a cab. I want to put off seeing Haley."

"Yeah, sure. It's okay." He hung up and gave Haley back his phone. "We need to grab a cab."

"Okay."

When they arrived home, Haley could sense that Nathan was ignoring her. She went to the answering machine and pressed the button. "You have one new message." It beeped. "Hey Nathan. Thanks for last week. You were amazing. Hope you get divorced." Haley gasped. He had cheated on her.

Nathan came down stairs. "Rachel call?"

"Yeah. She said 'Thank you'."

"Oh. Well she always did have a sense of manners. I wonder why I broke up with her. Do you think we should get back together with her?"

"It's your choice. But I do think we should get divorced before you date again."

"Cool, I'll get the papers for you."

"Okay." Haley headed for the stairs. She headed for her room, not _their _room. She closed her door and she began to sob. Nathan heard her and he felt like he hurt her as much as she hurt him.

The next morning, Nathan came into the kitchen and he saw Haley making breakfast. "What'd you make?"

"Toast and eggs."

"I want pancakes."

"Then make some." Haley said as she sat down at the counter. "I love you."

"No you don't."

"Why don't I?"

"You cheated on me with some guy named Tim." Haley gasped and fled the room. Nathan followed. "How come you cheated?"

"How do you know I did?"

"Lucas told me."

"Well, if Lucas told you, then it must be true. What if it is true?"

"Is it?"

**FLASHBACK**

"_What have you been up to these past three years?" Tim asked._

"_I got married." She said as she held up her left hand._

"_You pregnant?"_

"_No, I'm not. I'm actually still a virgin."_

"_How can that possibly be?"_

"_I haven't had sex yet?"_

"_But," he scoffed. "you haven't had sex with him?"_

"_No. I haven't. he doesn't want to do anything until…..."_

"_Wait, you never told me who you were married to."_

"_Nathan Scott." She watched his face light up. "Yes, Nathan Scott."_

"_And he hasn't sexed you up yet?"_

_Haley laughed. "I'm sorry, 'sexed me up'? Who says that? I mean besides you."_

"_I'm just saying that Nathan Scott hasn't had sex with his gorgeous, sexy wife."_

"_Okay, this is little awkward. Anyway, he's not in love with me yet, and he wanted to wait until he was in love with me to make love to me."_

"_That's really sweet."_

"_The thing is, I'm not sure if he'll ever be in love with me. I mean, I was completely nude for him, twice, and he couldn't get hard."_

"_I'm hard." Haley looked at him with lustful eyes and she moved her face towards Tim's face. She kisses him an he pushes her into the couch and he starts to rub her through her panties. _

"_Wait, this doesn't fell right. Take off your shirt." He does so. And they continue kissing. They hear someone clearing their throat. They turned to see Lucas staring at them with a very hurt look on his face. "Luke, I can explain."_

"_And you say you love Nathan."_

_When he left the room, Haley turned toward Tim. "What did we do."_

"_We…"_

"_I'm married. To a guy I'm in love with. And just because we never had sex, doesn't mean I should just sleep with some random guy."_

**END OF FLASBACK**

"No, it's not. I never cheated on you. I love you. And let me guess, you cheated on me because you thought I cheated on you."

Nathan sighed as she left the room and into his room. Haley followed and locked the door. "Get out of my room, wifey."

"Why did you cheat on me?"

"I didn't."

**FLASHBACK**

_Nathan entered Rachel's house. "It never changed, your house."_

"_Is that why you came over, to tell me about my house?"_

"_No, I want to have sex."_

"_I don't sleep with married guys."_

"_You slept with over ten married guys while we were dating."_

"_Okay, I don't sleep with married guys I've already slept with. Plus, you have your wedding ring on."_

"_I'll take it off."_

"_Follow me." She grabbed his hand and they headed into her bedroom. "Why don't you take off your little ring and I'll take my clothes off." _

_Nathan looked down at his wedding ring. He then looked up at Rachel she was completely naked, but he didn't', no he couldn't sleep with her. "I can't do this." He left._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"So you didn't cheat on me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I realized in that moment that I was in love with you."

"What?"

Nathan came up to Haley and wrapped his hands around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you too." Haley kissed him. She took off her shirt and jumped on him and they both fell over onto the bed. Nathan flipped them over so he was on top and Haley's head was on the pillow. He took off his shirt. "I guess it's pretty safe to say that in twenty minutes, I won't be a virgin."

"You are so smart." He kissed her and started to unbutton her jeans and pull them down along with her panties. He took off his jeans and boxers too. He kissed her most intimate area. Haley moaned at the feelings she was feeling. He took off her bra and he sucked on each one of her breasts. He was just so in love with her. He couldn't handle the fact that he was finally going to have sex with his wife.

"Are you ready to make me yours." Haley lustfully said.

"You already are." Nathan said as he thrust himself into her. He stayed in her to get her used to the feel of him. He slowly pumped because it's her first time.

After about an hour of the lovemaking, they fell asleep. And when Nathan woke up three hours later, he looked next to him and he saw that Haley was gone. He went into the kitchen and he found Haley whisking.

"What are you doing?"

"Making pancakes. You said you wanted pancakes."

"That was before I made love to my gorgeous wife."

"Yeah, well, I'm stressed." Haley was now whisking really fast.

"Haley, stop whisking for one second. Stop!"

"Nathan, don't say to stop." She poured the batter into the pan and it sizzled. When the pancakes were done, she served them up. "Enjoy." She left the room.

Nathan followed Haley into the living room. She was watching a marathon of _Gilmore Girls._ "Talk to me."

"Nathan, I regret sleeping with you."


	9. Chapter 9

"_So you didn't cheat on me?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I realized in that moment that I was in love with you."_

"_What?"_

_Nathan came up to Haley and wrapped his hands around her waist. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." Haley kissed him. She took off her shirt and jumped on him and they both fell over onto the bed. Nathan flipped them over so he was on top and Haley's head was on the pillow. He took off his shirt. "I guess it's pretty safe to say that in twenty minutes, I won't be a virgin."_

"_You are so smart." He kissed her and started to unbutton her jeans and pull them down along with her panties. He took off his jeans and boxers too. He kissed her most intimate area. Haley moaned at the feelings she was feeling. He took off her bra and he sucked on each one of her breasts. He was just so in love with her. He couldn't handle the fact that he was finally going to have sex with his wife._

"_Are you ready to make me yours." Haley lustfully said._

"_You already are." Nathan said as he thrust himself into her. He stayed in her to get her used to the feel of him. He slowly pumped because it's her first time._

_After about an hour of the lovemaking, they fell asleep. And when Nathan woke up three hours later, he looked next to him and he saw that Haley was gone. He went into the kitchen and he found Haley whisking._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Making pancakes. You said you wanted pancakes."_

"_That was before I made love to my gorgeous wife."_

"_Yeah, well, I'm stressed." Haley was now whisking really fast._

"_Haley, stop whisking for one second. Stop!"_

"_Nathan, don't say to stop." She poured the batter into the pan and it sizzled. When the pancakes were done, she served them up. "Enjoy." She left the room._

_Nathan followed Haley into the living room. She was watching a marathon of _Gilmore Girls_. "Talk to me."_

"_Nathan, I regret sleeping with you."_

* * *

It had been a week since that conversation. Haley had left to go back to Northbridge. She said she needed to get away from it all. She needed to get away from being a wife. Even though they had just made love, she regretted it. She regretted the fact the way it happened.

She had always pictured her wedding night as the night she would lose her virginity. There would be candles and rose pedals and she would be in a pink negligee. And everything would just be perfect. It would be about love, not lust. And it would be planned, not spontaneous.

Another week had past. And another week. It had been three weeks since they made love. They were both thinking about each other the past three weeks.

* * *

Haley had been catching up with her family and her friends. She had been feeling tired and nauseous lately, so she decided to take a pregnancy test. When she was waiting for the test results, she decided to watch some TV.

_In latest news, NBA star Nathan Scott has been seen around his hometown of Tree Hill with his ex-girlfriend Rachel Gatina. They've been seen kissing and holding hands. And three weeks ago, we saw his wife, Haley Scott, boarding a plane to head north. Does this mean that the honeymoon and marriage is over? _

Haley shut the TV off. Then she looked at the pregnancy test.

* * *

Nathan was looking at the TV. Hopefully, Haley doesn't see it. He didn't want to see it. He wasn't cheating. Those pictures they were showing were from before he married Haley. If she did see them, he hoped she would notice that fact.

* * *

When Haley came home another few days later, she was crying. And he knew she saw the pictures.

"Haley, those pictures were from….." He was cut off by Haley's lips. "before you." Haley was continuing crying. "What is it?"

"I am sorry that I've been gone these past few weeks. I've been thinking and it's exactly what I needed. I needed time to think about my decision. I needed to realize that I was right in my decision to make love to you."

"Haley," Nathan said. "You don't need to.."

"I do. I have always imagined my first time as this, just totally romantic evening. Scented candles everywhere and rose petals. I'd be wearing a pink negligee. I wanted it to be perfect. And the thing is, it sort of was perfect because you were there, but still, I didn't regret having sex with you. I just regretted the way we had sex."

"You didn't have to tell me."

"I did. And I also need to tell you something else too."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

"You're pregnant?" Nathan was shocked. How could she be pregnant. They only had sex once. It doesn't happen like that. "How can you be pregnant. Are you sure it's mine?"

Haley gasped. "Why would you even say that?"

"I'm not ready to be a dad. I can't even take care of myself, much a kid!"

"Doesn't really matter, does it? It's too late. I'm pregnant. You can't take that back." Haley slapped him.

"I guess I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did. Don't you dare ask me if the child I'm caring isn't yours. That is just not taking responsibility." Haley said and then went upstairs to her room. She called her mother and told her the good news. She was so excited.

Back downstairs, Nathan went out and he came back an hour later with a small bag. He found Haley in her bathroom. She was puking. He set the bag down and held her hair. "Just let it out." They spent a few hours by the toilet. Haley had a bad case of the morning sickness.

Over the next few days Haley had thrown up a lot. She couldn't keep anything down. She was also feeling really sluggish. She would be in bed all day. The only time she would get out of bed was to shower, go to the bathroom, or to throw up.

Nathan came into the room and saw his wife on her laptop. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"'I'm not feeling too good. I just e-mailed my doctor. She told me to come in today. Can you bring me?"

"Sure. I would love to bring you." Nathan said as he took off his shirt.

"Why are you stripping?" Haley asked as she got up off the bed. "I'm sick and you want to have sex? That is the reason I am the way I am right now."

"I'm changing my shirt. God, you are such a pervert, Hales."

"I'm the pervert? I've only had sex once and now I'm pregnant. Yeah, that makes so much sense." Haley heads to the bathroom to get ready to go to the hospital.

When she came out, Haley gasped when she saw Nathan. He looked so sexy. Nathan turned around and saw his wife. "Let's go Hales."

When they went to the hospital. They took a blood test. Once the doctor came back in, she sat down. "Okay Haley I found out what the problem is."

"What is it?" Haley asked. She held onto Nathan's hand.

"You have Listeriosis."

"Which is what?"

"An infection from the bacterium listeria monocytogenes, which can be found in soft cheeses and ready-to-eat deli meats."

"Well, I did have some of that in a sandwich about a week ago. Is it serious?"

"All you need is antibiotics. It'll prevent infection to the fetus."

"Good." They got the prescription and left to go home.

It took a few days for it work, Haley did have the occasional morning sickness. She was eating more and more. She was very happy that she was pregnant and she had a very wonderful husband.

Lucas came by with a box of cookies, donuts, and some Mac and cheese. He came into the room where Haley was. She was taking a nap. He decided to take a picture with his phone. She looked so cute napping. Like a little kitten sleeping.

Haley woke up about fifteen minutes later. She found a note from Lucas saying he got her food and it was in the kitchen. She then went to the kitchen. She looked wide-eyed at the cookies. She opened them up and she stuffed a whole cookie in her mouth. She groaned at the taste. It was so good, she then grabbed a donut. It was a powder donut and it left crumbs and powder on her lips and around her lips.

Nathan came into the kitchen very quietly from practice and saw his wife eating like a pig. "The kid will be so overweight by the time he comes out of you."

Haley looked up from her seat. "I'm eating for two, here."

"You are like a few weeks pregnant. You're just getting off being sick. You should just slow down."

"Nathan I am really hungry. And plus, if you blame anyone, blame your brother. He's the one that brought this food over."

"Well, I have to have a talk with him." He didn't want Haley to be one of those pregnant women that say they're eating for two, but really eat for like 50. Haley wasn't really like that but since she was pregnant, it was very likely. "I don't want you to feel like you're eating for two. The doctor said you're not eating for two. You're eating for one."

"I don't care. I'm hungry and it's good." '_Oh god' _Nathan thought. He was going to have a fat pregnant wife.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a three months since Haley had gone to the hospital. She was getting bigger and bigger. She was on her bed, flipping through the channels when she saw her husband's ex on the Today show.

_Kathy Lee was taking to Rachel. "So, who is the father of your baby." She looked like she was the same as Haley._

"_The father is Nathan Scott." _Haley gasped and shut the TV off.

Nathan came in the room. "Hey my pregnant wifey." Haley glared at him.

"What did I do?"

"You got Rachel Gatina pregnant." Nathan's eyes widen. "Don't act surprised. You said you didn't, but you did. You got her pregnant. How could you. Did you not use protection like you did with me?"

"I didn't sleep with her Haley. You know that."

"Then why is she pregnant? Why did you get her pregnant?!"

"I didn't. you know I would never cheat on you. You know that, or at least I thought that you knew."

"Why would she lie about who the father is?"

"She's a crazy bitch. She's obsessed with me." Nathan sits next to Haley on the bed. "I love you." He took her hand in his. "I would never cheat on the one that I love." He kissed her temple. "How's momma doing?"

"Momma is doing good. I am so excited for next month. We get to see if we're having a boy or a girl. What do you want?"

"A healthy baby." He smirked. "Seriously? I want to a little girl, just like you. A little Haley James."

"How about a little Nathan Scott?" Haley quirked her eyebrow. You wouldn't want to have a baby boy. Someone just like you. A son who loves basketball. You wouldn't want that?"

"It would be great. But I think I would like a little girl who is just like my wife. She'll be cute. She'll look just like her mom."

"Yeah, she will." Haley joked. Nathan kissed her on her lips fully. "Nathan, do you think I'll be a good mom?"

"The best. I don't know who else would be better. Mommy. Mama. I love you so much."

"Nathan, I need to ask you something. If you're not the father of Rachel's baby, find out why she said you were. And also find who the actual father is. I love you."

"I'll talk to her, on the phone so the paps don't have a field day." When Nathan called Rachel she answered it like she had just gotten up.

"Is this Nathan Scott?"

"Yeah, who's the real father?"

"You. At least that's people think. But really there is no father."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not really pregnant."

"Then why would you tell people you are?"

"It would be really funny to have an NBA star who got his wife and his ex-girlfriend pregnant. It's just for drama sake. In about a week, I'll have the sympathy vote when I fake a miscarriage. Don't worry about it."

"Well, I kind of have to seeing as how you're supposedly carrying my child."

"It's not like I'm actually pregnant. Just don't worry about anything. In two weeks this will all be over. Tell that to the little slut."

"You already know. Good-bye." Nathan came into the bedroom. "She's faking it."

"Like you do sometimes when we have sex."

"Sure, well I only fake it I'm the only one doing something."

"Nathan. You're mean. so, what's up with Rachel?"

"She's not pregnant."

Haley looked confused. "I just saw her."

"She's faking being pregnant. She's got like a pillow under there or something. She's really stupid. She wants to cause major drama. But now that we know the truth, it won't bother us. Now, all this talk about pregnancy, it's getting me turned on."

"Really cause I…." Haley started to cry.

Nathan notices this and worries. "You okay?"

"I'm perfect." She nods her head and smiles. "The baby is just kicking." Haley had her stomach.

"Let me feel." Nathan grabbed a hold of Haley's stomach. "That's pretty cool."

Haley looked into Nathan's eyes. "I love you, Nathan Scott."

"I love you too. And this," he said pointing to Haley's stomach. "it's the biggest turn on ever." He said as he leaned in to kiss her lips.

Haley rolled so she was on top, she was straddling his waist. Nathan's Hands went straight for her stomach. "Is this a turn on too? Me being on top?" she said seductively as she ground on his manhood. She could feel him hard instantly. They made love like a million times that night. They were so in love and they had proof of that as their child made his/her presence by kicking.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning after Nathan and Haley made love that night, Nathan woke up to find that Haley wasn't in the bed next to him. He went to check in the bathroom. She wasn't there. He checked in the guest bedroom. She wasn't there. He walked down stairs and checked the living room and dining room. She wasn't there. He lastly checked the kitchen and he saw his wife crying over a pint of ice cream. He walked up to her. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"She's not kicking?" Haley cried. "She doesn't like me." Nathan scoffed a bit. "This isn't funny, Nathan! My own kid hates me. That is not something to laugh at!"

"Haley, I'm not laughing. She's probably sleeping. Just because she's not kicking, doesn't mean she hates you."

"I sang to her. That's when she stopped."

Nathan's eyes widened. "You sing? I've been married to you for all this time and I didn't know you sing. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked." Haley put the cover back on the ice cream. She then put the ice cream back in the freezer. Haley turned towards Nathan, her back leaning on the refrigerator/freezer. Haley began to rub her stomach. "I can't wait until we can finally determine it's a she."

Nathan mentally kicked himself because he realized that after he called his child a she. "Yeah, well you caught me. I said 'she'. But it doesn't really matter. All I want is a healthy child."

Haley smiled widely. "So sweet." She then tried to hop up on the counter, but she couldn't do it.

Nathan went to help her up and he lifted her so she was on the counter. He then went for her neck. Haley tilted her neck for more access. She moaned when his hand went to her breast. They had gotten extremely tender. When she felt Nathan gently bite her left nipple, she immediately groaned and winced. Nathan stopped and looked up. He saw the look in Haley's eyes. "You okay?"

"My breasts are just tender. Why don't you stay away from them. Okay?" Nathan nodded. "Now, pay attention to my neck. That gets me really turned on." Nathan smirked and he bent down to her neck and started to suck at her pulse point. He heard Haley giggle. He winced in pain when he felt Haley kick his crotch. "Sorry. Reflex."

"Yeah." Nathan helped Haley down. "Maybe this was wrong. I mean we're pregnant, we shouldn't be having sex , especially on the kitchen counter."

"Nathan, we can have sex. But we should get ready. I mean I have to get ready because Peyton and I are registering for baby gifts."

"But we don't know the sex of the baby. How can you register for gifts yet?"

"We'll only register a-sex items. Then the next store, we'll register either girl items or boy items. I can't wait until 2:00."

"What's at 2:00?"

"My doctor's appointment. Today we find out the sex of the baby. You knew this."

"Crap, I have practice today. And it runs past 2:00. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I can just play a sex game with you when you come back. It'll be fun. You can try to guess the sex with a little game."

"You're not gonna just tell me? I have to guess?"

"That's who you married. Sorry." Nathan groaned. "Let's take a shower. Together."

When Nathan came back from his practice, he went upstairs to find his wife. He expected to see her maybe dressed up in sexy lingerie and ready to make love to celebrate knowing what the sex of the baby is. But what he saw was a broken women. She was crying and holding her childhood stuff animal.

"Haley, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do? What are we going to do? We won't be able to handle it. What are we going to do?" Haley looked up to Nathan. He saw the tears in her eyes.

"Haley, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Nathan sat down next to her on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"We're having twins."

Nathan jaw dropped stunned. "Twins? What kinds?"

"A boy and a girl. One of each. What are we going to do?"

Nathan started to rub Haley's back. "Sweetie it's okay. You'll be fine. We'll get through this. But this is a blessing. We're having twins."

Haley got up and started to pace around the room. "Are you kidding me? Nathan, this is a nightmare. I was barely prepared for one child. I cannot handle two."

"So we'll get a nanny."

"And let a complete stranger raise my kids? No way. Not going to happen."

"Well then, what do you want? All of a sudden you're sad because we're having twins. Now you're upset because I'm trying to help with the situation, but you're certainly not helping with it."

"I can't help it. I'm getting bigger by the minute and I just found out that I have two growing people inside me, how would you feel?"

"I don't know, maybe happy?" Nathan was starting to get angry with his wife.

"Yeah, well I'm not!"

"Not my problem."

Haley looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"How do I even thought it's mine. You're such a little slut." After that, Nathan wanted to kill himself. He just called his wife a slut. The next thing he knew, Haley had slapped him across the face. And then he slapped her across the face. Haley just stood there shocked. "Haley, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." Nathan tried to touch her but she just took a step back.

"Get the hell away from me." Then she flew out the door and was gone. Nathan had no clue why he said any of that, but he immediately kicked himself in the ass for it.

Haley was in the car, nowhere to go. She decided to just drive and see where she ended up. About 15 minutes later, she ended up at her ex-boyfriends house. She hadn't seen him in about a year. When she went to the door, he opened it.

"Hales, you got fat." he said looking her up and down. "What happened? You know you'll never get married if you keep gaining weight. If you never get married, you'll never have sex."

Haley tensed up. "I'm pregnant. Not fat. Can I come in? I really need to talk to you."

"Come on in." Chris moved over so Haley could come in. Haley sat down on the couch in the living room. "Haley what's going on? Why are you here?"

"Nathan hit me."

Chris gasped and sat down next to her. "Are you okay? Where did he hit you?"

"On the cheek. But I probably deserved it. I slapped him first."

"Why?"

"He called me a slut. I'm having twins. And I got very upset about it. And he suggested to hire a nanny."

"I know how much you hate them. Being raised by some stranger who isn't your parent, gross."

"He doesn't know that, but I don't know how I'm going to be able to raise these children. I'm not even ready for one."

"Haley, of course you are. You always have been. Do you remember when my niece came into town that one week last year." Haley nodded. "I didn't even take care of her, you did. And I knew in that moment, that I wasn't the one for you. I even hate kids."

Haley nodded. Her voice was shaky. "You really think I'll be a good mom? I'll be able to handle these two kids?" Chris nodded. "I know so." Haley just nodded and leaned into him.

Chris hugged her. "I know how to cheer you up." Haley looked at him confused. "We sing. You can sing that song that you love. The one when we went to the beach. I told you I loved you."

"Yeah, that one." Haley went to the piano he had. She sat down on the bench and began to play.** (YOU AND ME BY THE STRANGE FAMILIAR)**

_I remember when you walked into my secret life _

_I remember holding hands for the very first time _

_I remember when you kissed me _

_And I was so scared but some how I knew that you would always be there _

_And I remember everything _

_I don't know what life will bring tomorrow _

_But I want you there next to me _

_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow _

_But I'll remember you and me (you and me) _

_I remember dancing in your arms all night _

_I was staring into your eyes in a circle of light_

_ I remember your laugh and how we cried sometimes _

_I remember everything_

_ know what life will bring tomorrow _

_But I want you there next to me _

_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow _

_But I'll remember you and me (you and me) _

_Leafs will change the world is rearranged _

_Why do we all have to grow up so fast _

_People come and go, walk in and out of your life _

_The ones that you really treasure _

_Will be with you for all time (time) _

_And I know all the odds are staked against us _

_But I know the rules don't apply to love _

_I do know that you came to rescue me from my secret life _

_I don't know what life will bring tomorrow _

_But I want you there next to me _

_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow _

_But I'll remember you and me (you and me)_

_I remember you and me _

_You and me_

When Haley had finished the song, she opened her eyes. She had been remembering the first time she sang that song for him. She looked over at Chris. "That song?"

Chris shook his head. "No, the other one."

"Okay, I think I know what you're talking about." Haley started to play again. **(I JUST WANT TO LOVE YOU BY THE STRANGE FAMILIAR)**

_Take the blame off your back _

_It's a burden you don't own_

_ Lay your head in my arms and I will be your home _

_you can't carry this alone _

_I just want to love you _

_I don't want to change you or judge you_

_ I just want to love you but_

_ darling you need to learn to love you too _

_I don't count every line this life has carved in you _

_the beauty lies in these eyes _

_because I can see the truth _

_I see the strength in you _

_I just want to love you_

_ I don't want to change you __or judge you _

_But darling you have to learn to love you too _

_I just want to love you _

_You've had your had _

_Your mass in stone _

_But you don't have to be alone_

_ The thousands lives you could've lived _

_But you're the only one you need to forgive _

_I just want to love you _

_I don't want to change you or judge you _

_I just want to love you _

_I just want to love-love you _

_I just want to love you_

_ I don't want to change you or judge you _

_I just want to love you _

_but darling you have to learn to love you too._

_ love you...love you..._

Haley started to cry after she had finished. "I never should have sang this song for you."

Chris handed Haley a tissue. "Are you okay?" Haley shook her head. "Let's talk about our love lives. Let's sit on the couch."

When they settled on the couch, Haley began to rub her stomach. "So how many relationships have you had since we broke up?"

"About three of four."

"Am I still your longest relationship?" Chris nodded. "Are you dating anyone now?"

Chris shook his head. "I'm focusing on my music right now. Can I ask you something?" Haley nodded. "Who'd you marry?"

"Nathan Scott. And before you ask, he is the same Nathan Scott from the NBA."

I thought he was dating Rachel Gatina?"

"He was, until he dumped her."

"And exactly how long did you two date until you got married?"

"We didn't date at all."

"So what you just went up to him and proposed?"

"No, you know Lucas?" Chris nodded. "He's Luke's brother. Taylor came up with this crazy idea of me getting married to him. I didn't even know who he was until that time. And about after a month, we finally had sex and poof, I'm knocked up."

Chris laughed. "Just, poof, like that?"

"Poof."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN LOOKS AT THE UNTRASOUND OF HIS CHILDREN**

**LUCAS FINDS OUT ABOUT HALEY**

**NATHAN FINDS HALEY**


	13. Chapter 13

**NATHAN FINDS HALEY**

The next day, Haley woke up and she looked around. She wasn't in her own room. But when she heard her ex-boyfriend coming in. He had a whole tray full of breakfast. "Breakfast for the pregnant woman."

Haley stretched her arms out. "Thank you. But I should probably call home. It would be the right thing to do."

"Yeah, but you should eat first." Haley nodded.

* * *

Nathan woke up and he felt alone. He sat up in his bed and he looked around. Haley wasn't there. He remembered what he said to her. He called her a slut. He questioned if his children were really his. Why would he do that? He had no clue except the fact that he was stupid. He decided to get up and head downstairs and make something to eat. He saw a DVD on the counter. He figured it was the ultrasound of their children.

He grabbed it and he went into the living room. He popped it in the DVD player. He smiled when he heard the heartbeat. And then he saw the little heads and the torso. All of a sudden, he saw the both of them born and in their mother's arm. He saw them going to school and dating and graduating high school, getting married and having children. And he knew he had to find her, but he had to let her come on her own time. Nathan grabbed a quick shower and called Lucas. He thought his brother should get an update on the happenings.

"_Hey Nate. Is Haley there?"_

"No, she's not. I called her cell a few time last night. She didn't pick up. I have no clue where my wife is. And the worst thing is, I made her leave by calling her a slut, and I have no clue why I did that"

"_You were being stupid. Plus Haley was being a baby about becoming a mommy. Not to just one baby, but two. How would you feel?" _

"I felt happy. I don't know why she wasn't." Nathan shook his head. "But I don't care. I just want her back."

"_Listen, I'll call her and try to see her whereabouts. Just don't get too hopeful."_

"Just call her, try to, at least."

* * *

Haley was sitting at the piano. She was currently writing a new song with Chris. "I need to keep doing this. I've lost my edge when it comes to music. I haven't done anything music for a while."

"Well, after you have the babies, you can start it. We can start working and actually being partners again."

"That would be good, but I need to actually recover and write some lyrics." Haley heard her phone ringing and Chris got it for her. "Hey Luke."

"_Hello my sister. Your husband is worried sick about you."_

"Yeah, well that _husband _called me a slut. And I can't deal with him right now. Plus he slapped me. You don't hit a pregnant woman, it's wrong."

"_He knows that. He wants to apologize. He's happy for you two. You're having twins. A boy and a girl. It's what you've always wanted Haley"_

"Yeah, it was. But I'm not so sure about that now. I cannot handle two kids."

"_Get a nanny."_

"You know how I feel about them.

"_Then hire someone you trust."_

"Hire someone I trust? Lucas that's actually a good idea."

Chris looked over at Haley. "Hey Hales, I'm ordering lunch, you want something?"

"Yeah, a big order of spaghetti and meatballs. Thank you."

"_Who was that?"_

"That was no one. I gotta go bye." Haley hung up.

* * *

Lucas hung up his phone. He looked at Nathan. "Who was who?" Nathan said.

"I recognized a man's voice."

"Her dad?" Lucas shook his head. "One of her brothers'" Lucas shook his head? "Then who?" Lucas just looked down..

Back at Chris's place, he and Haley were working on a new song. Chris was letting Haley do all of the work, he was simply writing the lyrics down.

"I was thinking of writing down '_why can't I breathe whenever I think about you'_. I'm not sure about the next line though."

"I got it. _'why can't I speak whenever I talk about you'_." He looked at Haley. "Would that do?" Haley nodded. "Good, let's finish this song."

* * *

"She's where?" Nathan said. "Why why why why? I mean why? Why would she be there?"

"She might need to dig up her roots. I mean her and Chris did so much music together and maybe she needs to do some singing. Get it out of her system. To me, I would justwait for her to come to you."

"I need to see my wife. I can't wait. Give me the address."

* * *

Haley was looking over at Chris smiling and singing her song.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you_

_Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you_

_It's just like we were meant to be_

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night_

_Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right_

_And I've got someone waiting too_

_What if this is just the beginning_

_We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up_

_Finding someone else you can't get enough of_

_Someone who wants to be with you too_

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch_

_Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch_

_But wouldn't it be beautiful_

_Here we go, we're at the beginning_

_We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_High enough for you to make me wonder_

_Where it's goin'_

_High enough for you to pull me under_

_Somethin's growin'out of this that we can control_

_Baby I am dyin'_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell meWhy can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

Haley put her hands up. "Yay. Do you think Nathan will like it?"

"He'll love it. Do you need a piano." Haley nodded. "We'll go shopping soon. And we'll get the best, most expensive piano, that your husband can buy." Haley chuckled. She started to cry. Chris brought Haley in for a hug. "I know it's hard. But you'll be fine. You are way to strong to not beat this, little stupid fight. God knows I've called you worst."

What they didn't know was that Nathan was watching them. He was so upset that he just got out of there.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY COMES HOME**

**NATHAN MEETS CHRIS**

**HALEY HAS A SURPRISE FOR NATHAN**


	14. Chapter 14

Haley came through the door and she looked around. Nathan was no where to be found. She went upstairs and she put her new sexy pregnancy lingerie. She heard Nathan come through the door. She decided to walk downstairs and surprise him. "Hey baby."

Nathan glared at her. "Can I ask what you're doing here?"

"I think you just asked. I'm home because I miss you.. And I've dealt with what I need to."

"Did you really, or did you just cheat on me with music boy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with Chris. You two were hugging."

"You saw us hug? And you thought I was cheating?" Nathan nodded. "Did you just think that because you were mad that I left or because you were actually jealous or upset that you wouldn't be the only one to be intimate with me."

"Maybe both. I'm not sure."

"Do you find me attractive? I mean I'm in sexy lingerie and you don't even make a move. What's up with that!"

"I don't want to hurt the babies. I was reading some baby books that say it could hurt them."

"We've done it before. And your worried now?" Nathan nodded. Haley walked up to Nathan as seductively as she could and she kissed him gently. She pushed him on the big table. She hopped on straddling him and she accidentally knocked over the big plant to the floor.

Just then the door opened up to reveal Lucas. "And her I thought you were trying to kill her, and your not. You're doing the exact opposite. I knew I shouldn't have come here."

"Then go." Nathan said. He was getting frustrated. He finally wanted to have some intimate time with his wife whom he hasn't seen in a couple of days. "Unless you want to watch us have sex."

"I'm out." And he slammed the door.

"Now, where were we?" Haley smirked as she kissed Nathan down his neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Nathan held Haley on the hips. "We should go finish this upstairs in the bedroom. What do you say?"

"I say, what are we still doing on the table?" Haley took about a few minutes to get off of Nathan. "Sorry. I think we should, or I should take my time up the stairs or can we just do it on the couch. That way we won't have to climb stairs."

"I could always carry you?"

"I don't feel like it. And right now, I am way too tired to anything. Why don't you just forget it."

"Haley, you're the one that initiated the sex."

"I know but I'm pregnant. And a girl. I change my mind. Plus I'm pregnant and exhausted.. I get tired really fast. I want French fries. Get me some and when that is done, you can sex me up."

"Okay, I'll get you some, just don't say 'sex me up' ever again. I'll be back in an a few minutes."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." And then Nathan left. When he came back, he couldn't find Haley anywhere. He checked upstairs and there she was in their bed, sleeping. She looked so cute sleeping. Like a little bunny. He put the fries down on the side table and he curled up next to her. "Hey bunny."

Haley opened her eyes. "I wasn't sleeping, just resting my eyes."

"I'm sure you were. But you looked cute."

"I know. Did you bring the fries?"

"Yes I did." Nathan turned himself so he could get them. He handed them you her. "I got the biggest size they had for you."

"I knew there was a reason I married you. And it wasn't for your hot body."

"Oh really." Nathan kissed her. "Now you owe me a fry."

"How so?" Haley looked confused. "A kiss for a fry? Okay." Haley grabbed a French fry. She put it in her mouth. "Another kiss to eat it." She waved it in her mouth "Only way to get it."

Nathan took a small bite of it. "Yum. This is really good." Nathan took the rest of the fry from her mouth. "I'd rather not kiss you with a French fry in your mouth." He then kissed her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too." Haley grabbed another fry. We really need to talk." Nathan raised his eyebrows. "About me leaving."

"Oh." Nathan face fell. "I just want to say that I'm sorry I called you a slut I was just upset. You didn't want a nanny and you were getting upset and it just came out."

"I know. And I love you for that. But I want you to know, that I got a nanny for us, well a manny."

"Who?"

"You'll find out tomorrow. Chris is someone I think you might not like, but I like him. And I know a secret about him."

"What secret is that?"

"He was in love with me. And I thought I was in love with him, that was until you came along and loved me. Married me and just embraced me. I have been Chris' longest relationship. We never had sex and he respected that. But he broke up with me when he realized that I wasn't the one for him. He saw that point, the quality in me, he didn't want to have with me."

"What was that, or is that?"

"Motherhood. He didn't like kids. And one time, he had to baby-sit his niece and when he saw how I interacted with her, he knew I was meant for greatness. And that's when he dumped me."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Cause if he never dumped me, then I never would have married you."

* * *

The next morning Nathan and Haley showered together and he made breakfast while Haley was IMing Chris. When he was finished, he set the plate in front of her. "Haley, you okay?" Nathan saw Haley's face fall. "Haley?"

"I'm fine, I'm just remembering a song. Anyway, what do you have going on today?"

"I have a few endorsement meetings today. And one of them, you would have to be in the commercial. It's for a sex thing."

"Yeah, and who would want to have sex with a pregnant woman."

"I would if I was the one who impregnated her." Nathan smirked. "So anyway, what are you doing today?"

"I am going shopping with Chris. I will be buying something with your credit card."

"And what are you buying me?"

"You'll just have to see when you get home."

* * *

When Haley and Chris arrived at the store Haley started looking around. She looked at the guitars and at the pianos. That's all she knew how to play. She looked around a few minutes before she found the piano she was looking for. "This one is perfect." Haley looked at Chris.

He looked at the price. "And it's $2500. You can finally afford it." He looked behind Haley. You should totally buy that."

"What?" She looked behind her. "A Taylor Swift signed guitar or a Kate Voegele signed guitar."

"Both. And get one for yourself. You have the money. For all of them."

"I know. Let's get 'em." Haley smiled.

Chris and Haley arrived with the delivery guys behind them. Haley heard Chris whistle. "Wow. This is where you live?"

"Yes, and this is where you could work and live."

"What do you mean?"

Haley parked the car. "I want you to be the manny." She got out of the car. "I mean I would feel much better with you here with me and not some stranger. Plus we could work on our music together until the twins are born." Haley opened the front doors to let the delivery guys in. "Hey guys, I would like it in that room right over there." She said pointing to the room.

"Yes ma'am." They took the piano and wheeled it into the room.

Chris went back to the car and get the guitars. He came back and saw the delivery guys leaving. He ended up closing the doors. "I was thinking you should hang the guitars in the music room."

"I know that. Can you do that?"

"Sure."

When Nathan came home, he heard some guys voice singing.** (RIGHT WHERE YOU WANT ME BY JESSE MCCARTNEY)**

_Girl,  
There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.  
I've never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything._

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.

Girl,  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me.  
But when you move like that,  
Its hard to breathe.  
I never thought that it could be like this,  
But I was wrong.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.

Can't explain it,  
How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill.

Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,_Right where you want me.  
_

Haley smiled. "That was great."

"It was okay." Haley and Chris looked up.

"Nathan!" Haley got up and hugged her husband. "I missed you. What do you think?" Haley pointed at the piano. "I even got a few guitars too."

"Who's the guy?"

"Oh, Nathan, meet Chris. Chris, Nathan. Our new manny."

"You hired him?"

"I did."

"Hales, I should go. You two need to talk." Chris left.

"Nathan, I would feel better having Chris here. I know him and we could make more music together."

"Okay, and I think we should spend more time in here, naked."

Haley chuckled. "Good idea."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY IS EIGHT MONTHS PREGNANT**

**CHRIS MOVES IN**

**HALEY AND NATHAN SHOOT A COMMERCIAL**

**HALEY GOES INTO LABOR**


	15. Chapter 15

Haley was waiting for Chris to come back from his apartment. He was moving in today. Haley was eight months pregnant. She was also waiting for Nathan to pick her up. They had signed a deal and they were making a commercial about still having the hots for each other while married and pregnant.

Chris came home and he saw Haley sitting on the stairs. "What are you doing sitting on the stairs?"

"This is the only spot I can sit in where I'm comfortable."

Chris put his box down and sat next to her. "How's the little guy and girl in there?"

"They are fine, I just can't wait to get them out of there."

"It should wait until after we do this commercial." Haley and Chris looked up and saw Nathan in the doorway.

Haley just glared at him. "These kids will come out when they damn well please, whether you want them to or not."

"Okay, I'll just shut up for about like now. I got it. The kids will come out when they want to." Haley nodded. "Can you get up? We have to be at the studio in like a half hour."

"Nathan, can I go like when deliver these kids because I'm really not feeling too well."

"Haley, I really can't reschedule this. And plus this is _because_ your pregnant."

"Nathan, fine. Help me up."

When they got to the studio, it was off to hair and makeup. Then it was to the wardrobe department. They grabbed a seat on the bed. Nathan was watching his wife find a comfortable position. "This is why I can't do this stupid commercial. I can't find a good position to get comfortable." Nathan grabbed some pillows from a nearby bin and put then under his wife. He knew this was the only way to get her comfortable.

"Here babe, is this better."

"It'd be better if my back wasn't so sore. And my breasts so tender. And I also have indigestion."

Nathan's face scrunched up. "Are you sure you're okay? Why did you say something before we left."

"I did. And you made me come anyway." Haley sighed a sigh of relieve. That was a fake sigh. She wanted her husband to know that she was fine. She wanted to be here for him, earning some extra money.

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot."

"It's fine. I'm suddenly feeling a lot better. My back's okay. It's just indigestion."

"Are you sure?" Haley's heart melted. She was so glad that her husband was concerned about her, but didn't he trust her to tell him the truth. Take it she wasn't telling the truth, but still, didn't he trust her?

"I'm sure. I promise I'll tell you when I'm feeling worse."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mr. Scott."

Haley and Nathan were in the middle of filming when Nathan felt a wetness on the bed. "Hey can you cut? I think this waterbed burst or something."

The director walked up to them. "This isn't a waterbed."

Nathan gasped and looked at Haley. "Baby, are you okay? Is it time." Haley just nodded.

"Call an ambulance." And then Haley fell into unconsciousness.

**I KNOW IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY HAS A C-SECTION**

**NATHAN'S PARENTS COME**

**HALEY'S FAMILY COMES INTO TOWN**

**LUCAS AND PEYTON TELL EVERYONE THAT THEIR MARRIED**


	16. Chapter 16

_Haley and Nathan were in the middle of filming when Nathan felt a wetness on the bed. "Hey can you cut? I think this waterbed burst or something."_

_The director walked up to them. "This isn't a waterbed."_

_Nathan gasped and looked at Haley. "Baby, are you okay? Is it time." Haley just nodded._

"_Call an ambulance." And then Haley fell into unconsciousness._

When they got to the hospital, they rushed Haley to the OR. She needed the babies out. Nathan followed the doctors and he was just in awe. How could this happen? She was healthy. She wasn't a smoker. She didn't do drugs. Why was this happening? He knew they had to do a C-section. But he was so scared. Everything was happening do fast. But time seemed to stop when he heard his son cry. He stared down at his wife and then looked at his beautiful son. He didn't know what his name was, but he did look like him. The took him away to be cleaned off and Nathan watched as they worked hard to bring their little girl into the world. Nathan heard that little cry of his little girl and he knew his wife was going to be okay.

When they put Haley in her room, they had told Nathan that it might be awhile before she would wake up.

The next day, Nathan found his brother and Peyton in his house. "I have to shower, so you should just leave."

"I can't. We're married and Peyton and I have to wait for our parents." Lucas said. He wonder why he was in such a rush to take a shower.

Nathan nodded. He headed halfway up the stairs before turning back around. He put his hands on his hips. "You're married? When did you get married? How did you get married?"

"I was ordained from your wedding and we decided to just go for it. You did."

"Yeah well we kind of had to. Her family, you know. But I have to shower and get some things for her."

When Nathan came back down stairs he saw his parents sitting in the living room, Keith and Karen. He tried to sneak out, but they saw him. He turned around. "Hey, I have to go, you should come."

Nathan entered his wife's room and he saw that she was up. "Hey mamma. You're up."

Haley was a bit groggy but she saw Nathan and Lucas and Peyton and some strange people she'd never met. "Who are those people?"

Nathan turned to see his parents. They seemed to be uncomfortable. "Those are my parents. They just came into town. How are you feeling?"

"I just want to see my babies. How are they?"

"Healthy."

"Good. Could you bring them here?" Nathan turned and nodded to his brother. "I can't believe I'm a mommy."

"You'll love it." Karen said. She walked over to Haley's bed and extended her hand. "I'm Karen Roe-Scott. Nathan and Lucas' mother. This is my husband, Keith." She pointed to him. "Keith say something."

Keith put his hands in his pockets. "You must be sore from delivering those babies."

"Keith!" Karen scolded. "That's totally inappropriate. She's your daughter-in-law."

"Dad, get out." Nathan wasn't having it. "I don't want you in here." Nathan pushed his father into the hallway. "Dad, what the hell is wrong with you? Haley wasn't even conscious during the birth. Do you really want to use that little piece of information to hurt her. Some impression. Good going dad." Nathan saw Lucas coming down with the twins.

Haley had a huge smile as soon as she held her twins. She looked at Nathan. "I'm a mommy. How did this happen?"

"We fell in love and had two children."

The next day, Nathan went to the hospital and found his parents along with Haley's parents talking. "Hey, guys. How's Haley."

"They're just examining her before they discharge her."

"Okay." Nathan entered the room and walked towards his wife. "Is she ready to go home?"

"Yes, we'll just get your kids. Just get the car seats." The doctor and the nurse left.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN AND HALEY COME HOME WITH THE TWINS**

**THEY NAME THE TWINS**

**NATHAN GOES TO PRACTICE**

**CHRIS REALIZES HALEY IS IN TROUBLE**


	17. Chapter 17

_The next day, Nathan went to the hospital and found his parents along with Haley's parents talking. "Hey, guys. How's Haley."_

"_They're just examining her before they discharge her."_

"_Okay." Nathan entered the room and walked towards his wife. "Is she ready to go home?"_

"_Yes, we'll just get your kids. Just get the car seats." The doctor and the nurse left._

"So, you ready to bring our family home?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked up at her husband. She nodded. "Of course I am. But-"

"But what?"

"I'm scared to do this on my own."

"Do what?"

"Change a diaper, do feedings without a nurse near by."

"Hales, you can do it. You've done it before."

"Yeah, with you here. But I'm not sure if I can do it myself."

"We could get a nurse to come. You know money is no object."

"I know. But we'll see how things go."

"Okay." Nathan turned to see his children being brought in by the nurse. "Hey babies." They strapped the babies in the car seat with Haley in the middle.

Back at home, Chris was getting the nursery all set for the kids. Peyton and Lucas were helping. Peyton had been painting a mural for the twins. Chris was building everything. And Lucas was organizing everything.

Chris looked over at Peyton's mural. "Peyton, that looks amazing. Where do you get your talent?"

"I have no clue. My parents adopted me. I never met my real parents." Peyton finished glazing over the mural. "When are they coming home? Soon, I hope." They heard the car pull in the driveway. "They're here." Peyton said, cleaning up. They headed downstairs to see the babies.

Chris opened the door for them. "Manny duties begin." he went to help them. He grabbed Haley's overnight bag. "So, how was labor?" Haley glared at Chris. "Sorry, I'll ask later." They entered the house. "Babies."

Peyton awed. She loved babies. "Can I hold her?" Peyton said, gesturing to Haley's daughter, whom she's carrying in the car seat.

"Wash your hands first." Haley wasn't going to let her daughter get sick just being home a few minutes.

"Okay." Peyton was going to do anything to hold that baby.

Chris came down the stairs. He had put Haley's bag in her room. "Why don't you guys put down the kids on the coffee table." Chris helped Haley put down their daughter.

Lucas took the boy from his car seat and held him in his hands. "So, did you come up with any names for the next generation."

"No, and it's killing me. They need names." Haley said, holding her daughter. She was rocking her since she woke up and was a little fussy.

Peyton came back into the room. "Great, I want to hold Miss Scott and you beat me to it."

Haley gasped. "I am her mother, she was fussy."

"Sorry." Peyton said. She held out her hands. "Can Aunt Peyton hold her now?"

"No." Haley said. She looked down at her unnamed daughter. "But, her god mother can."

Haley looked at Peyton's expression. "I'd be honored." Peyton took the girl from her arms. "So, I thought of the perfect name for her."

Haley looked at Nathan and back at Peyton. "What is it?"

"Peyton." Haley rolled her eyes. "What. It's a good name. I love it."

"No. James Lucas Scott. For the boy." Haley said pointing to her son in Lucas' arms. "And Brooke Angie Scott for her."

Lucas was shocked. "Thank you Haley. I think J. Luke will wear the name well. I can feel it."

"Yeah, he will. And I would love if his uncle Lucas could also be his godfather."

"Are you serious?" Haley nodded. "I'm so happy. I would love to be his godfather. Thank you. And Brooke's a great name. Your girl will wear it well."

"Why Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"She was my best friend in high school. We went to Tree Hill High together. She was killed. In my arms at a school shooting. That was the worst day of my life. I'm sorry." Haley began to tear up and she ran upstairs.

Nathan watched his wife run upstairs. "I'll go. Watch them. Chris, I pay you to do that." He ran upstairs. He found her in their bedroom. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Haley wiped her eyes. "Really, I'm fine. Just a really bad flashback."

Nathan sat down next to Haley. He rubbed her back. "I think Brooke would be honored. How close were you two?"

"Very close." Haley heard crying. "Someone's hungry." Haley got up and she ran to hear her children. She saw James, crying. "Come here." Haley took James from him. She jiggled him. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, Hales." Haley looked up when Luke called her. He gestured to her chest. "You're leaking."

"Crap." Haley said as she went to her music room. Chris went with her. She saw him. "Here, hold him." She took off her shirt. And she grabbed James from Chris. She sat on the couch and began to feed James. Haley smiled and looked up. She saw Nathan smiling at her.

Nathan nodded. "I knew you could do it." Nathan looked at Chris. He twitched his head for him to leave. When he left, Nathan took a seat on the piano bench in front of Haley. "I am so proud of you. I knew you could do it."

Haley looked at Nathan with gleeful eyes. "I love you."

The next day, Haley woke up early when she heard Brooke crying. Turns out, all she needed was her pacifier. Haley sat in the rocking chair and she began to cry. But when she heard Nathan getting up she left to use the bathroom. She ran the water faucet so he wouldn't hear her cry. She heard a knocking on the door and opened it. "Hey husband."

Nathan looked at her and saw her crying. "Have you been crying?" He knew she was. "Have you?"

"Just happy crying." Haley said wiping her tears. "I promise." Nathan kissed her cheek. "I love it when you give me little kisses like that. It's like a little- I don't know. But it's nice."

"I know, I can be when I want to be. I can also be bad when I want to." Haley blushed. "And if you want, we can be bad, together ASAP."

"I can't. I just had two babies. What is wrong with you?" Haley said. She was offended by his innuendo. She went back in the bathroom and closed the door. "Bottles in the fridge!"

She said that just in time, when his children woke up. Nathan went in and picked up his daughter. Chris was taking care of James. All he needed was a diaper change. And he put him back in the crib. James fell fast asleep. Nathan was feeding Brooke when Haley came in the room, freshly showered.

"Hi." Haley said softly and shyly.

Nathan looked up from his daughter. "Hey baby. You okay?" Haley looked like something was wrong.

"I'm fine. Just tired. And sore."

"You're gonna be fine. I know it. Chris made coffee in the kitchen. Or you could have some chamomile it'll relax you." Haley looked at Nathan feeling their daughter. "Haley, when I'm done with her, I'll come down and we can have breakfast together."

"Okay. I'm gonna get the mail. I'll see you in a little bit." Haley said as she left. She went to the mailbox and saw Lucas drive by. She stopped him and she looked back at the house. She got in the car and they drove off.

In the car, Lucas was weirded by Haley. "Hales wha-"

"Don't talk, just go. I don't want to talk." Haley said. She kept looking out the window. She began to cry.

"Hales, what's going on with you?" Lucas was concerned.

"Can you just go to your house, I'll explain everything." Haley said as she looked as Lucas with sad, teary eyes." "Just go." Lucas nodded and went on ahead with driving.

Back at home, Nathan was looking for Haley. He went into the kitchen and saw Chris eating breakfast. "Hey Nate, you okay?"

"Where's Haley?" Nathan asked looking around.

"I don't know. But I heard the door open and close. And I heard a car near by, so I don't know. Maybe she was abducted." Nathan's face went blank. "Or maybe she stopped by next door to help out, I don't know. Call her…..cell." Chris said. He saw Haley's cell on the kitchen counter. "Or not."

Nathan just stared at it. "Watch the kids." Nathan said walking out.

Chris followed him. "Nathan, where you going?"

Nathan turned around. "I'm going to find my wife." Nathan got in his car and he drove around the town, looking for Haley. He found her with Lucas walking into his house. He stopped the car and just watched them go inside. He stayed there for a few minutes until car horn honked at him. He looked back and ended up driving home. When he came home, Nathan heard Chris singing. He went upstairs to see Chris with his guitar walking back and forth singing to his children. **(ANGEL BY BEVERLEY MITCHEL)**

When Chris was done, he turned around and saw Nathan by the door. "What's up? Did you find Haley?" Nathan nodded. "Where is she?"

"With my brother. She's with Lucas." Nathan said.

"I'm sure she just needs to talk to him about something she'll come back."

"Okay. I have to go to basketball practice. If anything happens to anyone, call me. See ya." He walked over to Brooke's basinet. "Bye sweetie. I love you." He walked over to James' basinet. "Bye son. I love you." He left to practice.

Back at Luke's house, Haley wasn't talking. Lucas brought Haley some tea. "Here."

Haley took it. "Thanks." Haley took a sip. "It's good." Haley kept looking down at her tea. "I want to take it back."

Lucas sat down. He looked confused. "Take what back?"

Back at practice, Nathan was doing horrible. He kept missing shots, and he wasn't bringing his A game. So, he sat out. All he could think of was his wife. He wanted to know that she was okay. He needed to know where she was.

"Hey Haley," Chris said as Haley came in. "Where were you?"

"With Luke. It's fine, I'm fine."

"Okay. Want to feed your daughter?" Haley stiffened. She took Brooke from him and she began to feed her daughter. Haley looked down and then up. Her eyes were watering. "Does it hurt?" Haley shrugged. She looked down. Her daughter was suckling and Haley couldn't be happy.

When Haley had put her daughter to bed, she went into her room to find Chris sitting on the bed. "What?"

"I've seen that look before. The one you had when Brooke was feeding. You hate motherhood, don't you?"

Haley nodded. She sat on the bed next to Chris. You know that feeling when you want and want something and when you finally get you-"

"You don't want it anymore?" Chris finished. "I know the feeling."

"Yeah, but do you know the feeling of not wanting your kids? I feel like a failure as a mom."

"It's okay." Chris said as he held Haley in his arms, rocking her. "We'll get you help.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN HAS AN AWAY GAME AND SITS OUT**

**HALEY IS GIAGNOSED AND WRITES A NEW SONG**

**HALEY SEEKS HELP**

**NALEY HAVE A FIGHT**

**CHRIS CALLS REINFORCEMENT**


	18. Chapter 18

Haley was crying right now as she nursed Brooke. She seemed to cry whenever she was with her or Jamie. She decided to call James, Jamie as a nickname. It was easier to call him that. She had to act like nothing was wrong with her when Nathan was near. She didn't want him to know she hated motherhood.

She woke up that morning and told Nathan to go out and get some things while she nursed Jamie. She wanted him to leave so she could nurse Jamie. "Hey." She looked up at Chris; she knew he wanted her to get some help.

"No Chris. I was meant to do this. I've wanted this, and now, I have it."

"Haley, it's okay. It happened to my sister. It's okay. It's depression."

"I'm not depressed." She wasn't depressed and she wasn't going to let herself be depressed.

"Haley." He sat beside her and stroked Jamie's head. "You have what is called post-partum depression."

"How do you know?"

"I don't." Chris stood up and went to his bedroom. He called his friend.

_"Hello?"_

"It's Chris."

"_Chris, I'm married."_

"I know Lizzie. I just called because my friend needs your help. She's depressed and I know she has post-partum. She just had a baby. Well, two babies and she cries every time she feeds them."

_"It sounds like it. You made the right decision, by calling me. I'll be right over."_

About an hour later, Nathan came home and he heard Haley working on her music. He went into the music room and saw her playing. **(DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT BY TOPLOADER)**

_We get it on most every night  
when that moon is big and bright  
its a supernatural delight  
everybodys dancing in the moonlight_

we get  
everybody here is out of sight  
they dont bark and they dont bite  
they keep things loose they keep it tight  
everybodys dancing in the moonlight

dancing in the moonlight  
everybodys feeling warm and bright  
its such a fine and natural sight  
everybodys dancing in the moonlight

we like our fun and we never fight  
you cant dance and stay uptight  
its a supernatural delight  
everybody was dancing in the moonlight

dancing in the moonlight  
everybodys feeling warm and bright  
its such a fine and natural sight  
everybodys dancing in the moonlight

we get in on most every night  
and when that moon is big and bright  
its a supernatural delight  
everybodys dancing in the moonlight

dancing in the moonlight  
everybodys feeling warm and bright  
its such a fine and natural sight  
everybodys dancing in the moonlight

[repeat and fade]  


"That was amazing." Nathan said once she was done. He was clapping. "That was was the name?"

"I don't know. I haven't come up with one yet." Haley said turning around. "So." Haley said looked down. "When's your away game?"

"Tonight. I'll miss you. And I'll miss Jamie and Brooke."

Haley smiled. "I'll miss you two. And so will Jamie and Brooke. And I'm sure Chris will miss you too." They both chuckled. "No. He has a friend coming over. I'm pretty sure he won't be thinking of you when he's with her."

"No, I don't think so either." Haley smiled.

"So, how did James feed?"

Haley gulped and smiled stiffly. "He fed great. And then Brooke fed great." Haley was uneasy.

"You okay?" Nathan seemed concern. "You look pale."

Haley shook her head. "I'm fine. Can you get Chris for me? I need to talk to him about music."

Nathan nodded. "Okay. I love you."

"Me too. I love you too. Chris, get, now, please."

Nathan stood up from the seat he had taken earlier. He walked to the stairs. "At least one of those words were in the right spot." He entered Chris' room and saw him on his computer. "Hey."

"Nathan, your home. How was practice?" He said turning around and exiting his room.

"Wait." Nathan grabbed his shoulder. "Haley needs to discuss music with you. Is that code for something?"

"Yeah, music." Chris said. He went to the music room and saw Haley tearing up. He sat on the bench next to her. He held her. "I'll find you some help."

"I don't need help." Haley pushed him. "I don't need help. I'm fine." Haley got up. "I'm going to go pump my breasts." Haley said. She went to the kitchen.

Later that night, Haley and Chris were in his room with the kids beside them. They were watching the game. Haley looked over at Chris. "How you doing?"

"Good, why?"

"Your lady stood you up." Haley said looking at the television. "You should be angry." Chris smiled and got up off the bed. When he came back, he had a friend with him.

"This is Lizzie. She's a psychiatrist."

Haley rolled her eyes."I don't need a shrink. I've been telling you this, listen to me for once."

"I did. You're in denial." Chris guiding Lizzie to the bed. "Liz, it's your turn." Chris went to the other side of the bed and rolled out the twins.

Haley sat back and she sighed. "I can't believe he did this."

"He was just trying to help."

"Let's talk." Haley said, sitting up.

"How do you feel when you feed your kids?"

"I cry just thinking about it." Haley started to cry. "I need help, right?"

Lizzie nodded. "It's okay. Everyone needs help sometimes. It's okay to ask."

Haley shook her head furiously. "No, it's just that, I've always wanted to be a mother. And when I got pregnant, I was so happy."

"What changed?"

"I found out I was pregnant, with twins." Haley looked at the television and saw her husband on the bench. "What?" She turned up the volume _Nathan Scott is sitting out. He started a fight with fellow teammate, Tim Smith. _"What?" Haley got up. "What the hell?"

She waited for Nathan that night. She was in the kitchen with orange juice, just waiting. She heard the door open. "Hi." She saw him some in. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You started a fight. With another one of your teammates. That's not good."

"I'm sorry, but I had to do it. He was mocking us. Our relationship."

"On the court?"

"No, halftime. He said that most new mothers have post-partum depression. He said that you would have it. You don't, do you?"

Haley looked at the clock. "I should be getting to bed. It's late." She brushed past her husband and up the stairs.

He followed her and to their bedroom. She was already in bed. "That was fast. Hales." He needed to talk to her. "Haley, you okay?"

The next morning, Nathan woke up to Haley on top of her. "You finally want morning sex."

"It's not for morning sex."

"What's wrong?" He could see that she had been crying.

"Tim was right?"

"He was?" He didn't know what she was talking about. "What was he right about?"

"I do have post-partum. Yesterday, when you mentioned the feeding, I started to tear up."

"You did, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I could handle it. Chris is getting me some anti-depressants. The doctor prescribed them."

"What doctor?"

"My doctor. Well, Chris used his powers to help me. And now, hopefully, I will get better."

"You will." Nathan said, kissing her neck. "And I love you. I love you for giving it up."

Haley pushed him. "I gave it up? You mean I gave myself to you?"

"No, you gave up it up. You gave up your…. I know how you are. You want to do everything yourself. But this thing, this….. this depression isn't your fault. It does happen sometimes. And you….. you never want to ask for help." He hugged her tightly when he saw her tears. "It's okay."

"I know. I'm angry."

"How come?"

"You're not playing because of some stupid, silly little thing. You can't let the little things get to you."

"Like you know anything about that." Haley sighed hard and she got off him and slammed the bathroom door as she entered it. "And you walk away like always." Haley opened the door. "What do you have to say?"

"It's just like high school. The jock seems to fall for the good girl. And when someone, anyone mocks the jock, the jock is the one who suffers."

"You okay?"

"My high school friend." Haley said stepping into his room. "One night while we were watching a movie, he told me he was falling for me. The other guys made fun of him, teased him for hanging out with me. And he defended me."

"I'm don't think I'm gonna like the ending."

"They killed him for being friends with me. And I guess, I feel like maybe you'll die because of me. Because you let your temper get the best of you. Like he did. Like Michael. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY GOES TO THEREPY**

**NATHAN SWEEPS HALEY OFF HER FEET**

**HALEY'S ANTIDEPRESSANTS START TO WORK**

**CHRIS AND HALEY SING A DUET**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bare with me, lots of lyrics. and i have them all.** **sorry**

It had been a few months since Haley had told Nathan she had post partum. She was getting better. She was taking her pills and going to therapy. Nathan was helping with her with her breast-feeding. She had stopped crying when she breast-fed her kids.

Nathan had the idea to something for her because she was making so much progress. He loved her so much and they hadn't been intimate since before the babies were born. He didn't care, he just wanted a night alone with his beautiful wife. So, the first thing he did, was buy her a dress. He knew her size. He bought a dress he thought she would love.

He then made a reservation at the most expensive restaurant. He wanted tonight to be perfect. He needed her to be in a great mood. He wanted her to be in a good mood because he was going to propose to her. For real. He even had an engagement ring. He wanted her to have the wedding of her dreams.

He wanted it to be about her for one day. They got married through Lucas and he wanted a real minister to marry them. He wanted it to be done the way she pictured it. She'd been through so much in the past few months that she deserved this.

Haley didn't know yet. And she should have. She had plans of her own. She was going to sing some of her new songs for Red Bedroom Records. She knew Peyton would be ecstatic to know she had some more songs. She was working on some duets with Chris while the kids went to sleep.

She was really happy she was getting better with her post partum. She didn't want to hate her children, she just didn't. She wanted to talk to Nathan about going to TRIC to try them out on the public. She didn't think he would mind going.

When she saw him coming in through the window and rushed upstairs. She had a surprise for him. Since she would spend the time tonight on stage, she would give him the opportunity to be intimate. They hadn't been for quite some time. She missed him and his body.

"Haley!" Nathan shouted as he got in. He wondered where Haley was.

"Up here, in the bedroom." Nathan smirked as he went into the bedroom and found her on the bed, waiting in lingerie. "Hi, Hubby."

"What's going on?" He was confused. "Why in the middle of the afternoon?"

Haley sat up and leaned on the bed post. "I don't know, it's just these anti-depressants are making me really happy and a little horny." Haley smirked. "And after we're done, I know where we can go."

"Where?"

"I'll tell you after." Haley said seductively pulling him down to her on the bed. "I love you."

"I love you too." After the sex, Nathan asked, "So, what do you have planned for me?"

"I have planned a little surprise. We're going to TRIC. I'm going to see sing some of mine. The new ones I've been working on."

"Oh." That was the only thing that came out of Nathan's mouth.

"Oh?" Haley questioned. Was that all he could say about her music? Did he hate her music? Is that the kind of marriage they had? The kind where she supported him but he didn't support her. What the hell? Haley shook her head and grabbed the blanket. She headed into the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked putting on his boxers. "What's wrong?"

"You don't support me."

"I never said that."

"You said 'oh'. Oh is not support. Oh is just oh. Oh is- oh is- oh is- oh is- oh means you don't like my idea."

"It's not that I don't like your idea. It's just, I had something else planned, that's all."

Haley opened the door and she was fully clothed. "What did you have planned?"

"The French restaurant and a new dress." Haley smiled. "That was just something I thought you deserved."

"I do, but I wish it wasn't on the same night as my mini-concert."

"We could just go after your concert. And you could wear the dress there. Problem solved."

"And my parents will watch the kids. That problem is solved."

"Okay. We should go. We need a night out. We haven't had one since before the babies were born and that was like six months ago."

"And I'm a little nervous." Haley said, getting out of the bathroom.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I'm fat."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am." She lifted up her shirt. "Yes, I am." She flapped around her little belly flat that she still had from the babies.

"It's sexy." Nathan shrugged.

"Nice cover up. Didn't help."

"I'm sorry for lying. Even thought I wasn't. I don't care how you look. That doesn't matter to me."

"Oh please. You are all about the looks. You're Nathan Scott, Hottie of the year."

"I'm not that guy anymore. I haven't cared what you looked like since I met you."

Haley gasped. "So, my looks don't matter to you?"

"That's right." Nathan said nodding. "Looks don't matter."

"Do you wish that I didn't care either?"

"Yes. I do."

"Be careful what you wish for." Haley said as she went out into the hall.

That night, Haley was backstage and she was pacing. Chris noticed this. "Haley, you'll be fine. You have always gotten like this and then when you start that first line, you rock the house."

"I do not." Haley blushed.

"You do."

One of the staff members popped her head in the door. "Hey, you two have only a few minutes." They both nodded and followed her.

Once they got on stage, they sang their hearts out. First they sang a classic song. **(I GOT YOU BABE BY SONNY ANS CHER) **

_**Haley**: They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow  
**Chris**: Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you_

_**Chris**: Babe  
**Both**: I got you babe  
I got you babe_

_**Haley**: They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent  
**Chris**: I guess that's so, we don't have a pot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got_

_**Chris**: Babe  
**Both**: I got you babe  
I got you babe_

_**Chris**: I got flowers in the spring  
I got you to wear my ring  
**Haley**: And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around_

_**Haley**: Don't let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong  
**Chris**: Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb_

_**Chis**: Babe  
**Both**: I got you babe  
I got you babe_

_**Chris**: I got you to hold my hand  
**Haley**: I got you to understand  
**Chris**: I got you to walk with me  
**Haley**: I got you to talk with me  
I got you to kiss goodnight  
I got you to hold me tight  
I got you, I won't let go  
I got you to love me so_

_**Both**: I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe_

Then they sang another song that wasn't meant to be a duet, but she made it one. **(WHEN THE STARS GO BLUE ORIGINALLY BY RYAN ADAMS, DUET VERSION BY BETHANY JOY LENZ-GALEOTTI AND TYLER HILTON) **

_Dancing where the stars go blue  
Dancing where the evening fell  
Dancing in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

Dancing out on seventh street  
Dancing through the underground  
Dancing little marionette  
Are you happy now, yeah

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
ooooooo

Laughing with your pretty mouth  
(laughing with your pretty mouth)yeah  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
(laughing with your broken eyes)  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby, yeah

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you, yeah yeah

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you, follow you, follow you, yeah yeah  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when the stars go blue

The last duet they sang was another love song. **(BABY IT'S COLD OUTSIDE BY ZOOEY DESCHANEL AND LEON REDBONE).**

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour_

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight  
To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside_

_C'mon baby_

_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - Ooh darling, it's cold outside  
This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm  
My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips are delicious  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before_

_I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?  
There's_ _bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside_

_Baby it's cold outside_

_Brr its cold .  
It's cold out there  
Cant you stay awhile longer baby  
Well ..I really shouldn't...alright_

_Make it worth your while baby  
Ahh, do that again ._

Haley sang four of her songs. **#1(FEEL THIS)**

_Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

It's gotta be this one,  
You don't have to fake it  
You know I can take it  
What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored  
And everything that was taken can be restored

Chorus:  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation, under my breath

It's gotta be just right  
Soul and spirt  
Chord and lyrics  
What if I told you that innocence is yours  
And the beauty you have now is brighter than before  
Before

Chorus:  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation, under my breath

Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Let go, let go and believe, let go, let go and believe, let go, let go and believe, let go

Chorus:  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation, under my breath

**#2(MRS SCOTT)**

_I want a dress  
Nice and pale  
With a hat on the top  
Of the sheer tailored veil  
Pink on the sash  
So it matches the beads  
Of Swarovski glass  
I want a day full of love  
How lovely_  
_I wanna get married  
Gee how swell that would be  
I wanna get married  
Wanna be Mrs. S-c-o-t-t_

I wanna get married  
Gee how swell that would be  
I wanna get married  
Wanna be Mrs. S-c-o-t-t

I want a house on the hill  
With our own little Jack and Jill  
I want a dog in the yard  
With a white picket fence  
And a powder blue car  
I want a life full of love  
How lovely

_I'll make the dinner  
He'll pay the bills  
I'll pour the coffee  
He'll drink his fill  
We'll be together  
For always and ever  
And never be lonely again_

_And I...I wanna get married  
Gee how swell that would be  
I wanna get married  
Wanna be Mrs. S-c-o  
Mrs. S-c-o-t  
Mrs. S-c-o-t-t  
_

**#3(HALO)**

_Verse 1  
I never promised you a ray of light,  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,  
I give you everything I have, the good, the bad.  
Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there._

Chorus:  
One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

Verse 2  
I always said that I would make mistakes,  
I'm only human, and that's my saving grace,  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,  
So pull me from that pedestal,  
I don't belong there.

Chorus:  
One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

Why you think that you know me  
But In your eyes  
I am something above you  
It's only in your mind  
Only in your mind  
I wear a  
I wear a  
I wear a Halo

One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

Haaaa ha-ha halo (x9)

**#4(MAYBE IT'S TIME TO GO BY KEANE)**

_Now, picturing a scene  
Seen it all before  
We drink, we drink a little much  
Drink a little more  
To shake off the nerves and  
To take off the edge and  
Now is there any way back home?_

Seen it all before and  
I know the signs  
We drink, drink a little much  
To stimulate the mind  
Now it's two hours to go  
Insult everyone that we know  
Now it's such a long way home

Maybe it's time to go  
Maybe it's time we went  
You're making a spectacle  
Maybe it's time we left

I don't wanna spoil your night  
I don't wanna hurt your pride  
But maybe it's time to go  
Maybe it's time

Now eating from your hand  
Laugh at every line  
Soon losing track of you  
Losing track of time  
Now it's dead on the dance floor  
And nobody's laughing anymore  
Have I become a tiresome bore?

Maybe it's time to go  
Maybe it's time we went  
You're making a spectacle  
Maybe it's time we left

I don't wanna spoil your night  
I don't wanna hurt your pride  
But maybe it's time to go  
Maybe it's time

To go where there's nowhere to hide  
From what's broken inside  
A fault line rips right open  
Under the wide wide ocean's tide  
Under the wide wide ocean

Maybe it's time to go  
Maybe it's time we went  
You're making a spectacle  
Maybe it's time we left

I don't wanna spoil your night  
I don't wanna hurt your pride  
Maybe it's time to fly  
Maybe it's time

Maybe it's time to go  
Maybe it's time

When she left the stage, she grabbed a bottle of water. She couldn't stop smiling. She was just so happy. She heard her name being called and turned. It was Nathan. She gave him a big hug. "I'm so proud of you. That was awesome."

"Thank you. I need to tell you, I'm looking forward to eating dinner with my husband." Haley said running her hands up and down his arms.

"About that, I canceled the reservation. I figured that you'd be too tired after the show."

"We could just go through the drive-through and pick up something. We need something to eat."

Nathan nodded and he drove her to the 'drive through'. He heard her gasp when she realized where they were. They were at a wedding chapel. She then calculated and it was their one year anniversary. She looked over at him. "I can't believe you did this. You are the best husband ever. I can't believe I forgot."

Nathan parked the car. "You've had so much going on. We both have. And plus I figured the best anniversary present for you would be getting married in front of your friends and family and children."

"I don't have a dress."

"Check the back."

Haley leaned over and kissed him. "I love you. Thank you so much." Haley got of the car. And when she walked down the aisle, Nathan couldn't help but smile.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY AND CHRIS PRODUCE AN ALBUM**

**NATHAN QUITS THE NBA**

**HALEY GETS A SURPRISE VISITER**


	20. Chapter 20

**I really like Monday's episode. I loved Haley's music. But I really wish we had more Naley time. And they really need to have another baby. And I want another Leyton moment too. I wish they would come back for a guest spot. And I wish Nathan would have come up on stage. And I hate Taylor. Stealing David. I mean just like Taylor. Can't wait for next week's episode. Party in the pool. I also liked Haley's songs. i just wish we could buy never gonna be. she recorded it officially for Epic Records and it's just some legal mumbo jumbo crab that she had to deal before she can get the rights to her other songs that she has. bummer. **

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Haley changing Brooke's diaper when she heard Nathan coming up the stairs. "What happened?"

Nathan just went to the crib and saw his son feeding himself. "I did something you might not like." Nathan knew she wouldn't like it. But he knew he had to tell her. "Just promise me you won't yell."

"I promise. Just tell me." She said while putting her daughter in her crib. She took the monitor and went into the bedroom and put the monitor down on the end table next to the bed. "What is it?"

"I quit." He stated simply.

Haley smiled and nodded. "What did you quit?"

"The NBA. I'm done with basketball, forever. Just professionally."

"Good. Then you can watch the kids." Haley said. She kissed him. "I love you. Are you sure you want to do this? You want to quit?"

"I do. I've been doing this for such a long time. I need to stop. I'm sick of it now. I haven't enjoyed for a while now." Haley nodded. "How come I have to take care of the kids? Isn't that why we hired Chris?"

"Chris and I are working on a record. And that takes time. We've been working on it for over a year now. It's time to get moving on it. Plus I would love to finish my first record. I want you to be proud of your wife."

"I am proud of you. You know that. I've loved you for two years now."

Haley closed her eyes and sighed. "I love you too. But I want you to be able to see what I've accomplished like I see what you accomplish whenever you play a game or when I see your commercial. That's your accomplishment. I need my own." Haley said. She wanted her own. She did. She really did.

"What would your accomplishment be?"

"My first album. My first, well- second tour." Haley tilted her head, thinking of the first time she toured.

**FLASHBACK**

_Chris was searching for Haley in her dressing room. "Haley?"He knew she was only eighteen. She was still a bit naive. And she was scared and nervous and she just didn't want to do this. But he had to do this for her. She was his friend and as her friend, he would help her. He had been helping her by singing with her. By having another person up on stage with, she'll be braver. "Hey, where are you?"_

_"Here." Haley raised her hand. She stood up, and blushed absentmindedly. "Hi. I hate my life. I can't do this. I cannot go up on that stage and sing. I'm too scared. I can't. I'm sorry."__** (LES MISERABLES FINALE)**_

_After they sang, Haley sighed. "Thank you. I really appreciate that. I can't believe you remembered my favorite song from Les Miserables. Now I feel inspired to sing." Haley said as she headed to the stage._

**END OF FLSHBACK**

"I really want to see you accomplish those things. I do. And I love you for going after your dreams. I'm retiring from my dreams, it's time to start living yours." Haley went to the door when she heard the bell. "Hi. What the hell?" Haley jumped up and down and hopped on the stranger at the door. "Oh, my god." She hopped down. "Chris get down here!" Haley shouted. She knew he would be happy to see him.

Chris ran down the stairs. He saw who Haley was hugging. "Hey man." He high fived him. "What are you doing here?"

"Bevin Mursky told me she saw you and Haley together. I can't believe you two are married. And with two kids."

Haley and Chris laughed when they thought about what he had said. When Haley calmed down. She shook her head. "Chris and I are not married. Do you know Nathan Scott?" Haley said pointing to her husband.

"You know Nathan Scott?" He said shaking his hand. I'm a huge fan man. It's an honor to meet you."

"I'm married to Haley. And I have no clue who you are." He went over to his wife. He really wanted to know who this guy was.

Haley kissed her husband lightly on the cheek. "Nathan, baby, this is Skills. His real name is Antwon Taylor, but we call him skills for well, his basketball skills. We have been best friends for such a long time." Haley said smiling. They all heard crying and looked up at the second floor. "That's Brooke." Haley said, dragging Nathan with her. "And James probably will follow soon.

When they came back down, they went into the kitchen. Chris has made some cookies and had set them out on a platter and poured some milk for them. "So, kids good?' Haley nodded. "Skills and Bevin are apparently married. Were married. Do you remember Tim Smith?"

Haley looked up at Nathan. "Yeah." Her eyes never left Nathan's when Chris said the next thing.

"He told Skills that he misses you."

Haley cringed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to have to tell her husband that his teammate, whom he hates, had dated her. She opened her eyes and saw that he was angry. She turned around and glared at Chris. "I really didn't need to hear that. And neither did my husband. Thank you."

"You and Tim? How disgusting. But how come you didn't tell me when I was complaining about him a little over a year ago."

"I didn't want you to hate me. I mean, if you like were with one of my sisters or friends, I wouldn't want to know. Besides it's in the past. And it doesn't mean anything."

"It does to me." Nathan said as he went up stairs. Haley just stood there, watching him go up the stairs.

She turned back around to face Skills and Chris. "Chris, you just may have ruined my marriage. And if you did, you're fired. And I will be making the record on my own with Peyton." Haley turned back around and went up stairs to try and salvage her marriage.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY TALKS TO NATHAN ABOUT HER PAST**

**SKILLS AND CHRIS APOLOGIZE TO HALEY**

**NATHAN OFFICIALLY QUITS THE NBA**


	21. Chapter 21

"Hi husband." Haley said coming into the room. She sat down by his side. "How are you doing?"

Nathan stood up and he paced in front of her. "I'm sorry for walking out like that. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's my fault. I never talk about my past. And I should have told you that when Tim pushed you around like he did, he was just pissing you off for marrying me."

"What happened back then?"

"We were dating. He asked me out and in said yes. About a month into the relationship, he tried to sleep with me and I told him no. so he dumped me. And I guess he wished he would have waited." Haley said finally. She waited for him to reply. But it turned out he didn't have anything to say. It turned into an awkward silence. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"What am I supposed to say? That think my soon-to-be-former teammate still has the hots for my wife."

"He's only made one move since we got married. Deal with it." Haley lay back on the bed. She was remembering that time as she told it to her husband.

**FLASHBACK**

_Haley was in line for the concession when this dark hooded man came and pinched her on the ass. "Hey, buddy, I am married." She turned and spotted Tim. "What are you doing? I'm married. You know I'm married."_

_"Can't you say you just made a mistake?"_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"So, I won't mind. I'm already a father."_

_"You're not married?" Haley wondered. "I thought you had a kid."_

_"With one of Nathan's fans. Things like that happen. Who knows how many kids he fathered already?" Haley closed her eyes and shook her head. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Nathan's been with a lot of girls. Who knows with all the girls?"_

_Haley turned her head to see that it was her turn in line. "Go play your game." Haley said as she turned around and ordered her food._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So, he told you to leave me?" Haley nodded slowly. "I can see why he would want you to. But that still doesn't give him reason to tell you to leave me."

"Nathan, please don't do anything stupid. I know you." Haley said standing up. She clutched to his arm. "Don't do what I know you're going to do." She knew he was going to hurt him or something worse. "Please. It happened long ago. It happened two kids ago. Let it go. Just, let it go."

"I'll see you later." Nathan said as he left the room. "Don't wait up."

Haley watched as her husband went to do something stupid. She just wished he wouldn't do anything illegal. She flopped on the bed and sighed.

"Haley James Scott. How you doing baby girl?" Haley looked up to see her friend. "I'm sorry that I said that. I was such an ass. I never meant for you to get in trouble." He really did feel that way. He sat next to her. "I really am. I thought you would have told him. You've been married for two years."

"Yeah, but we've never talked about our pasts, you know. It just never came up, until now, until you." Haley thought about this for a bit more. "He left to kill Tim, which may actually be in the literal sense. Who knows?"

'Well, I should go, stuff to do, you know?" Skills said getting up. "Again, I'm real sorry, baby girl."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean any harm by it." As soon as Skills left, Chris came in and she waved a little towards him. "You come to apologize too?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I hate myself for telling you in front of him." He leaned in on the door. "I just checked in on the kids. They're sleeping. And I just got a call from Peyton; she needs the new song soon."

"When does she need it by?"

"Next week. We're almost done. So we should get it done by the end of this week."

"I don't know if I'll be able to focus on it. Now with Nathan quitting, we'll have no income. I won't be able to focus on getting the tune down. I mean, we have one more or a few more verses, but we still need the actual music."

"You'll get it done. When the time comes, you'll come up with a tune."

"Hi." Nathan said from the doorway of Tim's house. "I heard you still have the hots for my wife. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you can come in, if you'd like."

Nathan stepped inside and turned to his friend. "Did you used to date my wife?" Tim nodded. "Were you in love with her then?" He shook his head. "Are you in love with her now?" He nodded his head. "And did you tell her to leave me? That our married was a mistake?" Tim hesitated for a moment, but he nodded slowly and walked further into his house. Nathan followed. "Where are you going?"

"Here." Tim handed him a small framed photo. 'This is Haley and me." Nathan looked at the photo.

"You look happy. You do. Haley's smile is faltering."

"How can you tell?"

"I've known her for two years, I can tell between her smiles and her facial expressions in general."

"Yeah, I guess you do. Listen, I won't talk to her anymore."

"You won't get a chance to. I'm quitting. You won. You've always wanted my spot on the team, you win." With that said he left the house and went to his car.

He arrived at the stadium and went to his manager's office. "Hey. Can I just say one thing?"

"Sure."

"I quit. I'm not coming back. I just want to spend some time with my family and let my wife's dreams come true."

"Okay. Have fun. I hope you enjoy your kids."

Haley was about to go to sleep when she heard Nathan come in. "Hey, you took longer than I expected you to. What took so long?"

"I love you."

Haley smiled. "Do I have to worry about you getting arrested?"

"No, it's okay." They lay on the bed and cuddled up. "I have a feeling everything will be fine. I really believe that."

Haley smiled and sighed. "I love you. Always and Forever."

"Always and Forever."

**THE END.**


End file.
